Waiting For You
by Deh Cullen
Summary: Quase quatro anos sem vê-la, quase quatro anos sem ouvir nada sobre ela... O que acontece quando, depois de todo esse tempo, Edward Cullen finalmente tem notícias sobre sua ex-noiva, Isabella Swan? E se não for aquilo que ele esperava?
1. Prólogo

Os olhos castanhos observavam o grande salão onde se encontrava, enquanto bebericava de seu vinho, sentindo-se um pouco cansada. Sorriu para as pessoas que passavam e a cumprimentavam, conversando um pouco com as que paravam para tal coisa.

Alguns minutos depois, se pôs de pé, gemendo baixinho quando sentiu suas pernas e pés doerem, devido ao salto alto. Pegou sua bolsa de mão e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, desviando de algumas pessoas e sorrindo para outras.

Adentrou ao banheiro, suspirando de alívio quando o encontrou vazio, o que permitiu que ela retirasse seus sapatos por um momento. Após utilizar o banheiro, parou diante do espelho e lavou o rosto. Por mais que ela gostasse da empresa em que trabalhava e estivesse feliz por eles estarem fazendo aquele evento para doar dinheiro para um instituto de câncer, tudo o que queria naquele momento, era ir para casa e dormir.

Isso fazia dela uma pessoa má?

Respirando fundo, balançou a cabeça, sabendo que sua cunhada nunca permitiria que ela fizesse aquilo. Retocou a maquiagem e voltou a por os saltos, gemendo baixinho quando seus pés protestaram.

- Bella? – Uma voz se aproximou do banheiro e uma pessoa bateu à porta. – Você está aí dentro?

Ela sorriu quase imediatamente e seu coração acelerou contra o seu peito, como sempre acontecia, mesmo depois de dois anos. Conferiu se estava tudo certo com sua aparência e tornou a arrumar os sapatos, pegando a pequena bolsa de mão e seguindo até a porta.

Do outro lado, Edward a esperava, seus olhos demonstrando um pouco de preocupação. Ele e Bella haviam chegado de uma viagem naquela tarde, e antes mesmo que puderam pensar em descansar um pouco, Alice aparecera, levando Isabella para o quarto e se trancando lá, disposta a arrumá-la para a festa.

- Ei. – Ele sorriu quando viu os belos olhos castanhos que tanto amava. – Cansada?

Bella sorriu, dando de ombros, e deixou que ele a envolvesse em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Mais um pouco e nós vamos embora, ok? – murmurou, depositando um beijo em seus cabelos. – Só preciso fazer aquele discurso...

Ela sorriu, levantando o rosto e rindo quando viu a careta que ele fazia. Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco, depositando um beijo em seus lábios e se afastou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Estou bem, sério – comentou. – Só um pouco cansada. Uma boa noite de sono vai ser o suficiente para eu me recuperar.

Edward assentiu, sorrindo de volta para ela. Segurou sua mão e brincou com o anel que estava em seu anelar. Anel que mostrava, a todos, que ela estava noiva.

- Assim que terminar o discurso, nós vamos embora, amor – disse, já passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura e começando a caminhar com ela, de volta para o salão. – Nós chegamos de uma viagem longa hoje... Tenho certeza de que todos vão entender.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e beijou seus lábios quando chegaram perto da mesa da família de Edward. Desejou boa sorte e arrumou sua gravata, antes de deixá-lo caminhar até o pequeno palco que havia ali.

Sentou-se ao lado da sogra, sorrindo assim que viu o sorriso gentil de Esme.

- Tudo bem, querida? – ela indagou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Bella, puxando-a mais para si.

- Tudo certo, Esme – riu. – Só cansada.

Esme sorriu novamente e assentiu, continuando a abraçá-la. Os olhos de Bella passaram imediatamente pelo salão, já buscando Edward no palco, mas congelou quando uma pessoa que não deveria estar ali, apareceu.

Imediatamente seu coração acelerou e suas mãos suaram. Ela ofegou, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar; parecia que o pouco que ela comera naquela noite, queria voltar.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Bella? – Esme tornou a perguntar, seus olhos fixos nos dela. – Você está meio pálida...

Isabella engoliu em seco e assentiu, ciente de que Edward já começara seu discurso. No entanto, ela não conseguiu escutar uma palavra do que ele dissera, seus olhos ainda fixos na figura de preto, parada próxima à porta de entrada.

Ela não estava bem. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu coração apertou. Ela sabia o que aquela visita significava. Sabia que tinha ido fundo demais em coisas que não diziam respeito a ela.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, ela olhou para o seu noivo, vendo seu sorriso, seus lindos olhos verdes, seu cabelo bagunçado – implorando para ser tocado. Ela engoliu em seco e, naquele momento, tomou sua decisão.

Mesmo sabendo que doeria mais do que tudo.

* * *

**N/A: Oi, oi. Então, aqui estou eu, depois de meses, com uma fanfic nova. Prometo que no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, o que acontece. Mas já vou adiantando que vocês vão se apaixonar por alguém... Só não conto quem hahahahaha. Eu tenho, além deste prólogo, 8 capítulos desta fanfic adiantados, então, vou postando-os semanalmente, dependendo dos reviews, é claro, e depois veremos o que farei, ok? Espero que tenham gostado deste prólogo! Até semana que vem (; **

**xx**


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo 01:**

**Bella POV.**

A casa estava escura e silenciosa, e provavelmente já se passavam das cinco da manhã, mas eu não conseguia sair daqui. Respirei fundo enquanto observava a pouca movimentação na minha rua, pela janela, minhas mãos subindo e descendo em meu braço, em uma tentativa vã para me aquecer.

Meu coração estava apertado contra o peito, e só o pensamento do que eu iria fazer dentro de algumas horas me fazia querer sentar no chão e chorar. Os problemas não se resolveriam assim, eu tinha certeza absoluta disso, mas só de pensar em deixar a pessoa mais importante do mundo para trás...

Doía.

Eu já havia feito tal coisa uma vez, quase quatro anos atrás, mesmo que as circunstâncias fossem completamente diferentes e eu não tivesse ideia da notícia que iria receber três semanas depois. Não imaginava que iria fazer tal coisa de novo e ainda não tinha certeza se isso era mesmo o melhor, mas… eu simplesmente não podia arriscar.

Não com ele. Não com o meu maior _presente_.

Suspirei pesadamente, e me movi um pouco, buscando a coragem que eu vinha adquirindo durante toda a semana. Disparei meus olhos pela sala, gravando cada detalhe dela em minha mente, e consultei o relógio mais uma vez. Jasper estaria aqui dentro de alguns minutos, mesmo não concordando com o que eu estava fazendo, e eu já queria ter tudo pronto para quando ele chegasse.

Entrei na cozinha, meus olhos passando pela geladeira, um sorriso em meu rosto quando vi todos os desenhos ali; traços incertos, desenhos bagunçados, mas que sempre, não importava o quão ruim meu dia tinha sido, conseguiam arrancar um sorriso do meu rosto.

Retirei os ímãs que o prendiam ali e puxei todos para mim, minha garganta de repente se fechando, lágrimas surgindo em meu rosto. Respirei fundo, procurando me controlar. Eu não podia chorar, não agora, não com ele estando a poucos passos daqui.

Desliguei a luz da cozinha quando saí, não sabendo quando eu voltaria ali – _se _eu voltaria. Caminhei até o meu quarto e puxei as duas malas grandes que esperavam por mim desde ontem à noite, levando-as até a sala e as deixando perto da porta. Puxei minha bolsa, que estava no sofá, e a apoiei em uma das malas, abrindo-a e guardando os desenhos ali.

Eu sabia que iria querer olhar para eles durante o voo.

Com tudo organizado, esperei por Jasper, evitando ir em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos por enquanto. Dez minutos mais tarde, duas batidas soaram à porta delicadamente e eu me pus de pé imediatamente, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto caminhava até lá. Destravei a porta e a puxei, encontrando Jasper, vestindo suas roupas casuais, como sempre.

- Bella. – Ele acenou, sorrindo um pouco. Seus olhos passearam por mim rapidamente, antes de fitarem as malas; um suspirou imediatamente escapando de seus lábios. – Vejo que não mudou de ideia.

Eu sorri, apertando a maçaneta com força, prendendo-me àquele momento.

- Você sabe que é melhor assim – murmurei, afastando-me um pouco e dando espaço para ele entrar.

Ele tornou a suspirar, mas não disse nada. Mesmo não concordando com o que eu havia feito anos atrás e com o que eu estava prestes a fazer agora, Jasper sabia que eu estava certa, sabia que eu já tinha adiado isso tempo demais.

- E as suas malas, onde estão? – perguntei, mudando de assunto.

Ele se sentou no sofá e sorriu.

- Está tudo pronto, Bella – revirou os olhos. – Estão no meu carro, tudo certo. Já reservei um hotel e fiz tudo como você pediu.

Eu assenti, lágrimas tomando conta de meus olhos. Imediatamente as feições do meu amigo, outrora brincalhonas, se tornaram preocupadas, e ele se levantou, caminhou até mim e me puxou para os seus braços.

- Desculpe – sussurrei. – É que eu nunca me separei dele... Sei que estou sendo uma chata, mas só quero que ele tenha o melhor e… só quero que ele seja feliz e esteja seguro.

- Tudo bem, querida – disse. – Eu entendo.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso, Jazz – solucei. – Não sei...

Ele acariciou minhas costas e depositou um beijo em meus cabelos, apertando-me mais em seu abraço.

- Shh, Bella – murmurou. – Eu vou cuidar dele e vai dar tudo certo. Você vai viajar e vai resolver tudo o quanto antes, ok?

Permaneci em seu abraço durante mais alguns minutos, procurando me acalmar. Quando consegui tal coisa, me afastei de Jasper e sorri, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

- Deixei tudo dele preparado já – disse. – As malas estão no escritório... Vou me despedir e depois as trago, ok? Tenho mais uma coisa para falar antes de ir com você...

- Tudo bem – sorriu. – Vou esperar aqui.

Eu não esperei que ele se sentasse antes de seguir para o corredor do meu apartamento. Não entrei no meu quarto novamente, porém. Ao invés disso, segui para o quarto ao lado, já sentindo meu coração acelerar novamente. Eu parei por um momento diante da porta entreaberta, respirando fundo, e por fim a empurrando.

Meus olhos dispararam pelo local, passando pelas paredes esverdeadas, com alguns detalhes de floresta, olhando a prateleira branca cheia de brinquedos, nos detalhes coloridos, na mesinha redonda, onde tantas vezes me sentei para participar de uma brincadeira… Cada detalhe ali tinha sido escolhido a dedo, sabendo que _ele_ gostaria.

A coisa mais preciosa do meu mundo todo.

_Henry_.

Após observar o quarto, meus olhos pararam na pequena cama que havia no centro, vendo o amontoado de cobertas que havia ali. Me aproximei um pouco, tornando a encostar a porta atrás de mim, de modo que apenas um fio de luz do corredor infiltrasse para dentro do quarto; o suficiente para eu conseguir enxergá-lo.

Sentei-me na poltrona que ficava perto da cama, inclinando-me e observando meu filho dormir de forma pacífica. Seus cabelos bagunçados, tão iguais aos do pai, as sobrancelhas, da mesma cor dos cabelos, os olhos fechados, o nariz pequeno, a boca entreaberta. Observei seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração, e engoli um soluço que quis escapar de meu peito. Não podia deixá-lo, não queria.

Mas eu tinha de fazer isso.

Saí da poltrona e me ajoelhei ao lado da cama, esticando a mão e deixando meus dedos infiltrarem nos cabelos bronze de meu filho. Eu fiquei ali, talvez mais do que eu podia, tentando arrumar coragem para tirá-lo de seu sono.

Partir sem dizer adeus talvez fosse mais fácil, mas eu não suportaria fazer isso com Henry. Eu tinha conversado com ele sobre a viagem que eu faria alguns dias atrás e tinha prometido que iria me despedir.

_Ele me fizera prometer_.

- Henry? – chamei, balançando-o suavemente. – Querido?

Ele resmungou baixinho e se virou um pouco na cama, tornando a dormir logo em seguida. Eu esperei mais um minuto e tornei a sacudi-lo, aproximando meu rosto do dele e depositando pequenos beijos em sua testa, como eu costumava fazer todos os dias.

- Henry? – tornei a chamá-lo.

Ele abriu os olhos e os piscou algumas vezes, antes de fixar aqueles olhos de chocolate nos meus. Um sorriso pequeno nasceu em seu rosto e eu sorri de volta imediatamente.

- Tá na _hola_ de sair, mamãe? – indagou, sua vozinha rouca pelo sono.

Eu sorri um pouco mais.

- Não, querido – murmurei. – Você se lembra da viagem que a mamãe disse que iria fazer? É hoje... O tio Jasper vai ficar com você e vai levá-lo para viajar mais tarde... Eu só queria me despedir...

Ele assentiu, se sentando na cama.

- Eu não posso ir? – perguntou.

Engoli em seco, tentando impedir as lágrimas de saírem.

- Não dá, amor – murmurei, afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo da testa. – Eu vou resolver tudo e tentarei voltar o mais depressa possível, pode ser?

- Você _plomete_? – Seus olhinhos castanhos me fitavam com atenção e um bico tomava conta de seus lábios. – _Plomete _que não vai esquecer de mim?

- Oh, Henry... – Puxei-o para um abraço e depositei um beijo em sua testa. – Mamãe vai ficar fora por um tempo, mas eu vou voltar logo, ok? E eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, querido.

Segurei seu rosto pequeno entre minhas mãos, fazendo o máximo de mim para parecer forte, mesmo que estivesse me sentindo uma completa bagunça por dentro.

- Você promete que vai obedecer o tio Jazz? – perguntei. – E seja um menino bonzinho, Henry. Quando a mamãe voltar, ela vai querer saber como foi tudo, ok?

Ele sorriu, assentindo. Eu sorri um pouco quando o vi bocejar. Tornei a deitá-lo na cama e o cobri, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Dorme um pouco, querido – sussurrei. – Seu tio irá acordá-lo quando estiver na hora de vocês se arrumarem para viajar. Se comporte, ok?

Eu fiquei sentada ao seu lado, vendo seus olhos fecharam, sua respiração começar a se tornar pesada novamente...

- Amo você, mamãe – ele sussurrou, seus olhos ainda fechados. – Volta logo, tá?

Engoli as lágrimas, enquanto continuava a brincar com as mechas de seu cabelo.

- Eu volto, meu bem – murmurei. – E eu também te amo.

Permaneci sentada em sua cama durante alguns minutos, observando-o voltar a dormir. Tornei a engolir as lágrimas, sabendo que não poderia deixá-las chegarem – não agora, não quando eu já estava me sentindo tão na dúvida sobre partir – e me pus de pé, saindo do quarto e dando uma última olhada em todos os detalhes antes de fechá-la atrás de mim. Caminhei até o escritório e puxei as duas malas do meu filho, arrastando-as até a sala, onde Jasper esperava, sentado no mesmo sofá de outrora.

Ele me fitou em silêncio, enquanto eu verificava as malas de meu filho e lhe passava todos os documentos necessários para que ele conseguisse viajar com ele. Peguei a autorização e lhe expliquei tudo, procurando me lembrar de cada detalhe que a mulher com quem eu conversara quando comprei as passagens me dissera.

- Você tem o endereço com você, não tem? – perguntei. Quando ele assentiu, conferi todos os papéis e documentos mais uma vez, antes de colocá-los em uma pasta pequena e entregar a Jasper. – Qualquer coisa, me mande um e-mail, naquele novo endereço que eu te passei. Assim que eu estiver com tudo resolvido, leio.

- Pode ir tranquila – disse, se levantando. – Eu vou cuidar dele, Bella, eu prometo. Só procure resolver tudo logo, por favor. Você sabe que _eles_ vão ter perguntas que só você pode responder.

Assenti, engolindo em seco, a dor voltando para mim com força, como sempre acontecia quando eu pensava _neles_ – principalmente _nele_ –, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

- Há essa carta... – Coloquei o envelope grande em suas mãos. – E tem umas fotos aí também... Entregue para… ele, por favor.

Jasper sorriu e assentiu. Suspirei pesadamente, meus olhos percorrendo a sala, olhando todas as fotografias que estavam ali, e fitei meu amigo novamente, tentando sorrir. Envolvi-o em um abraço e lhe agradeci, mais uma vez, por tudo, antes de me afastar e caminhar até a porta.

- Espero ver você em breve – murmurei. – Até mais, Jazz.

- Até, Bella – disse. – Tenha uma boa viagem... E dê notícias, por favor.

Eu assenti, abrindo e saindo do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Enquanto caminhava para fora do apartamento e chamava um táxi, não olhei para trás, com medo de fraquejar.

O motorista me ajudou a guardar as malas no carro e abriu a porta traseira para mim, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, comentando sobre coisas rotineiras. Eu procurei acompanhá-lo, mesmo sentindo meu coração apertado a cada minuto que passava, quanto mais o carro se afastava do lugar em que vivi com Henry desde o seu nascimento e se aproximava do aeroporto.

- Está tudo bem, senhora? – ele indagou quando me viu enxugando algumas lágrimas, sua testa franzida.

Eu empurrei um sorriso para fora do rosto, fazendo força para não deixar os soluços escaparem.

- Vai ficar – murmurei.

Suspirei pesadamente, olhando o movimento de Pittsburgh, e apoiei minha cabeça contra o vidro do carro.

_Eu vou voltar em breve, Henry, eu prometo_.

**Edward POV.**

Eu batia levemente meus pés contra o chão, seguindo a batida da música que eu podia ouvir de dentro meu escritório, mesmo com a porta fechada. Meus olhos seguiam pelas linhas dos contratos, papéis, plantas e tudo o mais. Eu assinava o que era necessário e fazia careta para coisas que eu não gostava, cortando algumas palavras e fazendo algumas anotações.

Uma batida à porta me interrompeu alguns minutos depois, e uma olhada rápida no relógio me mostrou o por que de eu estar sendo interrompido: era hora do almoço.

- Pode entrar – disse, alto o suficiente para que a pessoa do outro lado, no caso minha secretária, pudesse ouvir.

Jessica apareceu com o seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto, segurando a sacola com a comida que eu já sabia exatamente o que era. Era uma quinta-feira e isso significava que era dia de almoçar comida chinesa.

- Obrigado, Srta. Stanley – disse, afastando os papéis da minha mesa e pegando a sacola de suas mãos. – Pode ir para o seu almoço agora.

- Obrigada, Sr. Cullen – ela tornou a sorrir. – Até daqui a pouco.

Eu rapidamente comi, enquanto ligava meu notebook e olhava rapidamente a agenda, verificando as reuniões que eu tinha naquele dia. Quando terminei, joguei as embalagens no lixo e voltei ao trabalho, como sempre fazia.

Quando Jessica voltou, ela entrou na sala, passando os papéis que eu precisava para a reunião uma hora mais tarde, explicando todos os detalhes que eu deveria saber. Eu a ouvi, fazendo um comentário ocasionalmente, antes de dispensá-la. Levantei-me assim que ela saiu da sala, puxando meu casaco e o vestindo. Organizei todos os papéis e os guardei na pasta, e saí da minha sala.

Dirigi calmamente pelas ruas de Chicago, indo até o local marcado para a reunião, que por enquanto ainda era casual. Cumprimentei Emmett, meu parceiro de negócios, assim que cheguei lá, e esperei por todos os outros chegarem, antes de começar a passar os papéis necessários.

A reunião foi longa, como eu previa, mas rendeu, o que era ótimo. Voltei para a empresa e para o meu escritório, onde fiquei até pouco depois de oito da noite. Enquanto me dirigia para fora da empresa quase vazia, em direção ao estacionamento, eu quase podia ouvir minha irmã e mãe dizerem que eu era um viciado em trabalho, o que me fez sorrir.

Não porque era mentira, mas porque elas sempre insistiam em dizer tal coisa, mesmo sabendo que eu não diminuiria minhas horas de trabalho por causa disso. Era quem eu era, era meu novo eu. Alguém que literalmente só vivia para o trabalho.

Despedi-me de Jefferson, o chefe de segurança do prédio, que não parecia nem um pouco surpreso por me encontrar ali àquela hora, já que aquilo era rotina. Puxei as chaves do meu bolso e apertei o alarme do meu carro, desativando o alarme e entrando. Joguei a pasta no banco ao meu lado e saí do estacionamento, dirigindo até o meu apartamento, que ficava a uns quinze minutos dali.

Liguei o rádio e cantarolei uma música qualquer durante o caminho, como fazia todas as noites. Digitei a senha do portão assim que cheguei ao meu condomínio, esperando os portões abrirem e acenando rapidamente para o porteiro antes de entrar.

_Outro que não se assustava comigo saindo para o trabalho antes das oito da manhã e só voltando depois de oito da noite_.

Estacionei na minha vaga e desci, fazendo meu caminho até o elevador e apertando o andar da cobertura. Permaneci pensando em contratos e plantas até ouvir o barulho que indicava que eu tinha chegado ao meu andar, e mais uma vez eu puxei as chaves do meu bolso, dessa vez procurando a certa antes de colocá-la na fechadura da minha porta.

Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, como sempre estavam, e fui acendendo uma a uma, enquanto deixava minha pasta no canto reservado para ela, sabendo que eu era organizado demais para um homem. Rumei para o meu quarto e retirei meus sapatos, guardando-os no closet e pegando uma boxer e uma calça de moletom antes de seguir para o banheiro. Tomei um banho longo e após estar seco e vestido, fui até a cozinha, onde comecei a preparar o meu jantar.

Uma hora mais tarde eu estava sentado na cadeira da bancada, deliciando-me com salmão e arroz, como eu fazia todas as quintas. Após terminar, fiz uma única ligação, informando a minha mãe que eu estava bem, e depois segui até a sala de televisão, onde eu fiquei até sentir sono.

Minha rotina podia ser muito tediosa para os que viam de fora e não entendiam o porquê de eu fazer tudo isso, mas era assim que eu vivia a minha vida agora. Do trabalho para a casa e da casa para o trabalho era o que eu fazia e vivia todos os dias, e pouco me importava com isso. Eu gostava da sensação de ter controle sobre o que eu fazia, porque a única vez que isso tinha escapado de mim eu tinha saído machucado.

E eu não queria me sentir assim nunca mais.

Eu me encontrava acordado na sexta às seis da manhã, com um short de malha e uma camiseta solta, seguindo para o quarto mais ao fundo do corredor, onde eu tinha uma pequena academia. Coloquei os fones no meu ouvido e escolhi minha lista no meu Ipod, guardando-o no bolso enquanto começava a correr. Eu costumava fazer tal coisa quatro vezes por semana, às vezes mais quando algo ia mais difícil, ou quando lembranças de um passado, que eu tentava esquecer a todo o custo, insistiam em me atormentar.

Uma hora mais tarde, segui para o banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal, que envolvia um banho longo e fazer a barba. Domar meus cabelos era algo extremamente impossível, mas eu tentava todos os dias, somente para desistir cinco minutos depois. Coloquei minha calça social preta, uma blusa branca e uma gravata listrada de azul com cinza, antes de pegar meu terno Armani também preto. Calcei meus sapatos e coloquei meu relógio, por fim, aplicando um pouco de perfume, antes de pegar meu celular, minhas chaves, minha pasta e sair do apartamento.

O trânsito não estava tão ruim e logo eu me encontrava na empresa novamente, mais cheia do que ela estava na noite anterior, como geralmente acontecia. Segui para o meu andar e não me surpreendi ao encontrar Jessica já com meu copo de café na mão, como todos os dias. Eu o peguei de sua mão e segui para a minha sala, ela atrás de mim com sua agenda, explicando tudo o que eu tinha para fazer naquele dia.

-... Por fim, há uma reunião marcada para às cinco da tarde, finalizando seus compromissos do dia. – Jessica terminou de falar, tomando uma respiração profunda, e me fitando com seus olhos castanho-escuros.

- Obrigado, Srta. Stanley – disse-lhe. – Esteja aqui uma hora antes da reunião, para passarmos todos os detalhes e deixe a sala de conferências pronta, por favor. De resto, a senhorita sabe o que fazer.

Ela assentiu, pediu licença e se retirou, deixando-me sozinho. Comecei a fazer tudo o que eu fazia todos os dias, participando de apresentações, reuniões, olhando alguns contratos e currículos, antes de passar tudo para Jessica. Saí para almoçar e fui até o meu restaurante italiano favorito, como fazia nas sextas, e voltei para empresa pouco depois de uma hora e meia, já entrando na minha sala e voltando para o trabalho.

Às quatro, Jessica entrou na minha sala e passou todos os detalhes da reunião, antes de sair, dizendo que iria preparar a sala. Ela me chamou faltando dez minutos para às cinco, sabendo que eu não gostava muito de atrasos, dizendo que todos já estavam prontos, somente esperando por mim.

A reunião foi boa e produtiva, para o bem do meu humor, e durou cerca de quase duas horas, até todas as apresentações serem feitas e tudo ser discutido. Permaneci na empresa durante mais uma hora, como sempre, e saí pouco depois das oito, novamente. Fiz o caminho até o meu apartamento e repeti o processo de todos os dias, exceto pela pizza que pedi, ao invés de cozinhar; a comi enquanto bebia uma bela taça de vinho e assistia a algum programa na televisão.

Após terminar, liguei para a minha mãe e depois parti para o meu quarto, cansado pela semana corrida, como geralmente acontecia a essa altura. Menos de dois minutos depois de ter colocado a cabeça no travesseiro e me cobrir, deixei que o sono tomasse conta de mim.

Mesmo sendo sábado e mesmo não indo trabalhar nos finais de semana – abrindo exceções quando eu tinha de viajar durante ou semana e/ou quando tinha algo importante para resolver –, preferindo fazer tal coisa em casa, eu me vi acordando pouco depois das oito no sábado, pronto para ir malhar um pouco, apenas porque havia me dado vontade.

Um pouco antes das dez, eu segui para a cozinha, após tomar um banho, onde comecei a preparar meu café da manhã, fazendo a massa para as panquecas e pensando se eu fazia bacon ou não. Estava retirando a panela necessária para tal coisa, quando escutei o interfone tocar, fazendo com que eu congelasse por um momento e franzisse a testa. Eu não estava esperando nenhum visitante e um olhar no meu relógio, me fez descartar imediatamente uma visita da minha mãe ou de Alice.

Tanto quanto eu as amava, eu sabia que nenhum das duas saía de casa numa manhã de sábado, a não ser se fosse algo extremamente importante.

Sabendo que eu não descobriria tal coisa a não ser se atendesse o aparelho – que chegava a ser um pouco irritante –, caminhei até o mesmo, o puxando e o colocando em minha orelha.

- Sim? – disse, minha voz soando um pouco hesitante.

- _Sr. Cullen, me desculpe incomodar_... – Paul, o porteiro, falou do outro lado da linha. – _Mas há um rapaz aqui que insiste em subir para conversar com o senhor. Ele disse que é urgente._

Franzi a testa mais uma vez, pensando em vários homens que eu conhecia, tentando me lembrar se havia algo da empresa pendente com algum deles.

- Pode perguntar o nome dele, por favor? – pedi. – E o assunto também, se ele não se incomodar em dizer...

Eu senti Paul afastando o interfone e falando alguma coisa com uma pessoa, que respondeu rapidamente. Mesmo eu não pudendo ouvir direito o que ela dizia, não reconheci a sua voz, o que me fez franzir a testa pela terceira em vez em cerca de dez minutos.

- _Ele disse que o nome dele é Jasper Hale_. – Paul voltou a dizer. – _E que veio a pedido de uma tal de Isabella Swan_.

Eu senti meu coração quase que imediatamente acelerando no peito, um embrulho no estômago e minha cabeça girar. Segurei o fone com força na minha mão e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando me acalmar.

Eu tinha prometido, há quase quatro anos, que nunca mais iria me deixar atrair por tal nome novamente.

E não iria fracassar.

Abri a boca, pronto para dizer para Paul que não era para deixar o rapaz subir, mas não consegui fazer tal coisa. Não reagir ao seu nome era uma coisa, mas não matar a curiosidade que tomava conta de mim, era outra totalmente diferente.

Soltando um suspiro, derrotado, informei ao porteiro que era para deixar o rapaz subir e corri para o meu quarto, tirando minha calça de malha e colocando uma _jeans_ rapidamente, assim como uma camisa verde musgo. Pus meus chinelos e voltei para a sala, caminhando até a porta e a abrindo.

Escutei o barulho do elevador abrindo e congelei ali, me perguntando se ela estaria com ele, se ela estava vindo me dizer que fizera algo certo em me deixar há quase quatro anos, porque tinha encontrado neste tal de Jasper algo que ela não tinha conseguido comigo.

No entanto, me vi surpreso quando vi um cara alto, louro e de olhos cor de mel saindo do elevador juntamente com um menino pequeno, que estava praticamente se escondendo contra as suas pernas.

Eu ergui meu rosto novamente, sabendo que meu rosto estava confuso enquanto eu fitava esse rapaz que tinha vindo por causa _dela_, mas que eu não fazia ideia de quem era.

E muito menos porque ele estava aqui, depois de todo esse tempo.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo pra vocês :3 Deixem reviews que eu volto no domingo com o segundo (;

Espero que gostem.

xx


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo dois:**

**Jasper POV.**

Eu observei minha melhor amiga sair de seu próprio apartamento, deixando, com toda a certeza, seu coração e seu maior tesouro para trás, sabendo que ela não estava totalmente certa daquilo, sem poder fazer nada para impedi-la. Fiquei durante alguns minutos parado ali, respirando fundo e repassando tudo o que ela tinha me dito – mesmo que não fosse muito –, e prometendo a mim mesmo que eu faria o possível e não iria desapontá-la.

Quando olhei para meu relógio, um pouco mais tarde, e vi que já se passavam das sete da manhã, me coloquei de pé, indo até o quarto de Henry e conferindo se ele estava dormindo. Quando vi que sim, voltei para a sala, peguei suas malas e desci rapidamente, as guardando no carro. Henry costumava ficar um pouco agitado quando me via, já que eu geralmente vinha visitá-lo com a intenção de brincar, e eu sabia que seria um pouco difícil olhá-lo e me certificar de que suas bagagens estavam guardadas.

Sabendo que Bella costumava acordá-lo por volta de sete e meia ou oito horas, e que ele já estava acostumado com tal coisa, fui para a cozinha quando voltei para o apartamento e comecei a preparar o café da manhã do jeito que ele gostava: panquecas, bacon e um copo de leite puro. Após deixar tudo pronto, caminhei até o seu quarto e abri a porta completamente, sorrindo um pouco ao olhar para o braço da poltrona e ver que Bella tinha deixado um par de roupas separado para ele ali, assim como uma cueca, meias e seu par de tênis favorito.

- Hey, amigão – murmurei, me aproximando da cama. – Hora de acordar.

Henry relutou um pouco, mas acordou assim que me viu, sorrindo um pouco e se pondo de pé. Levei até o banheiro e o ajudei com sua higiene matinal, deixando o banho para depois do café, já que ele sempre entornava a calda da panqueca em suas roupas. Após ele escovar os dentes, levei-o até a cozinha, sorrindo quando ele ficou animado ao ver seu café da manhã. Eu o ajudei a comer e fiquei ali, conversando com ele, até que ele terminou e eu pude levá-lo para o banho.

Lacrei a banheira e a coloquei para encher, retirando suas roupas pequenas enquanto isso. Coloquei-o na banheira, rindo quando ele pegou alguns dos brinquedos que sua mãe já deixava ali, sempre pensando nele.

E então, alguns minutos depois, senti meu coração partir quando ele soltou seus brinquedos, ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Tio Jazz – murmurou –, você acha que a mamãe _demola_?

Eu engoli em seco e passei a esponja em seus braços, sem saber exatamente o que responder.

- Eu não sei, amigo – disse-lhe. – Eu acho que a mamãe vai voltar assim que ela puder, ok? Então, só temos que esperar.

Ele assentiu, mas não voltou a brincar com seus brinquedos.

- Você acha que ela vai sentir saudades de mim? – perguntou-me, ainda me encarando com seus olhos castanhos tristes.

Eu soltei uma risada e apertei seu pequeno nariz.

- Mas é claro que sim, carinha – disse, sorrindo para ele. – A mamãe te ama. É claro que ela vai sentir saudades de você.

Ele tornou a assentir.

- Vamos nos certificar de nos comportar direitinho, ok? – continuei quando vi que ele não falaria nada. – Mamãe vai gostar de saber, quando voltar, que você foi um bom rapaz.

Ele finalmente sorriu, assentindo.

- Agora, vamos terminar de tomar banho, nos arrumar, porque você vai sair de férias com o tio Jazz, se lembra?

Isso serviu para animá-lo, o que me fez sorrir, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse preocupado com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Terminei de dar um banho em Henry e o retirei da banheira, envolvendo-o na toalha e o enxugando rapidamente.

Eu coloquei a pequena calça _jeans_ nele e a blusa de frio, antes de pôr seus tênis. Peguei a pequena mochila que Bella tinha deixado separada, para o caso de termos um pequeno acidente com roupas ou algo do tipo, e conferi se tudo da casa estava desligado, antes de pegar a pasta e o envelope que eu tinha deixado no sofá, sair do apartamento e trancar a porta atrás de mim.

- Nós vamos viajar no avião, tio Jazz? – Henry perguntou enquanto eu o colocava na sua cadeirinha.

Eu ri e baguncei seu cabelo ainda mais, fechando a porta e dando a volta, entrando no lado do motorista e colocando o carro em movimento.

- Nós vamos, amigo – sorri. – Animado?

Ele sorriu, assentindo rapidamente. Mantive uma conversa com Henry durante o caminho até o aeroporto, que ficava a uns vinte minutos da casa de Bella. Coloquei uma música para tocar, sabendo que ele gostava, e ri durante toda a viagem enquanto Henry tentava acompanhar a letra, mesmo errando mais de metade dela.

- Prontinho – sorri para ele, estacionando no aeroporto. – Pronto para ir, rapaz?

Foi um pouco difícil sair do carro com Henry em meus braços e carregar três malas, mais a mochila de Henry e a minha – com os documentos dele já lá dentro, assim como o envelope com as cartas e fotos que Bella tinha me entregado – até dentro do aeroporto, assim como também foi difícil encontrar Frederik, um colega de trabalho, que iria me ajudar a resolver tudo do voo e depois levar meu carro até a minha garagem.

Ele ficou com Henry enquanto eu apresentava a autorização e mostrava os documentos e despachava as malas, deixando só a mochila dele e a minha para levarmos conosco.

- Obrigado por tudo, Fred – sorri, entregando-lhe as chaves. – Volto assim que puder.

Ele sorriu, assentindo.

- Até mais, rapazinho – abaixou-se, batendo sua mão na de Henry, que riu.

O nosso voo logo foi chamado e, para a minha surpresa, Henry ficou quieto durante todo ele, mesmo que tivesse durante cerca de uma hora apenas. Logo estávamos chegando em Chicago e eu tive novamente que fazer uma manobra enquanto esperava as malas e vigiava Henry ao mesmo tempo.

Após conferir se todas estavam ali – as duas de Henry mais a única minha – e colocar tudo em um táxi, falei para o taxista o nome do hotel e relaxei contra o banco, carregando um Henry adormecido em meus braços. O taxista me ajudou a tirar todas as malas do táxi e o carregador de malas do hotel se encarregou delas, e graças a ajuda de ambos, eu consegui pegar as chaves e chegar ao quarto – que continha duas camas de solteiro. Coloquei Henry na cama e retirei seus sapatos, sorrindo quando vi que ele ainda estava dormindo e não tinha sequer oscilado em seu sono, mesmo depois de todo o movimento que eu havia feito.

Agradeci ao carregador do hotel e lhe entreguei uma gorjeta, fechando a porta atrás dele. Coloquei as malas em um canto e coloquei as duas mochilas em uma poltrona, sentindo-me cansado depois de acordar cedo e ter feito tanta coisa em algumas horas. Verifiquei meu celular, mesmo sabendo que Bella não iria entrar em contato tão cedo, e me deitei na cama, certo de que um cochilo me faria bem.

Quando acordei, uma hora mais tarde, Henry ainda dormia, o que me fez sorrir. Eu verifiquei o relógio e resolvi pedir o almoço, sabendo que esse rapazinho iria acordar faminto. Enquanto a comida não chegava, tomei um banho correndo e de porta aberta, tentando me ensaboar e vigiar Henry ao mesmo tempo.

Ele acordou assim que a comida chegou e pareceu demorar um minuto para se acostumar com o lugar onde estava. Ele me perguntou de Bella novamente enquanto nós almoçávamos e foi difícil responder, enquanto eu encarava aqueles olhinhos tão iguais aos da mãe, já cheios de saudade.

Eu sabia que tinha de procurar Edward Cullen e conversar com ele, explicar toda a situação o quanto antes, mas decidi deixar para o dia seguinte. Henry já tinha passado por um bocado de coisas hoje e eu não queria que ele tivesse que conhecer seu pai justamente agora.

Decidi que iríamos nos divertir o resto do dia e o levei para as ruas de Chicago, mostrando vários lugares, comprando-lhe sorvete e alguns brinquedos – já que Bella não havia mandado muitos. Eu sabia que ela iria me xingar caso estivesse aqui, dizendo que eu estava mimando seu filho, mas não podia evitar. Eu só queria que ele tivesse algo para se distrair e não tivesse que pensar tanto em sua mãe partindo.

Levei-o até o McDonald's e deixei que ele escolhesse um hambúrguer, prometendo a mim mesmo que seria só naquele dia. Valeu à pena ter feito tudo isso para ver seu rostinho alegre, sua roupa toda suja e suas mãozinhas pequenas tentando segurar o sanduíche. Já se passavam das seis da tarde quando voltamos ao hotel, mas Henry não parecia estar cansado ainda. Eu lhe dei outro banho e nós deitamos no sofá, onde assistimos a televisão até cerca de oito e meia. Eu pedi um lanche para nós dois depois disso, mas ele não comeu muito, reclamando de sono. Sorrindo, e me sentindo exausto, eu abri sua mala e peguei um pijama, trocando-o e escovando seus dentes. Peguei um livrinho de história, que estava na sua mochila, e li o começo para ele, mas não cheguei nem a segunda página – menos de um minuto depois, ele já estava completamente adormecido.

Tomei outro banho, dessa vez com mais calma, já que eu sabia que ele não iria acordar tão cedo, e vesti meu pijama, me jogando na cama logo em seguida e deixando que o sono novamente tomasse conta de mim.

Acordei no dia seguinte com duas pequenas mãos apertando meu rosto, o que me fez rir. Abri os olhos, encontrando um Henry com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, a camisa do pijama toda amassada, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Tio Jazz! – Ele sorriu, pulando um pouco. – Tá _tade_. Levanta!

Eu olhei o relógio e vi que eram exatamente nove da manhã. Levantei-me e levei Henry até o banheiro, onde dei outro banho nele. Eu queria levá-lo até o seu pai nesta manhã e, mesmo ele tendo tomado um banho antes de dormir, eu queria que ele estivesse apresentável.

Vesti-o com uma calça _jeans_, coloquei os mesmos tênis de ontem e pus uma blusa de mangas curtas, já que não estava fazendo frio. Mesmo assim, em minha mochila – onde o envelope ainda estava – coloquei um casaco para ele, apenas por precaução. Pedi o café da manhã e me arrumei rapidamente enquanto ele não chegava. Henry não quis comer muito, no entanto, dizendo que aquelas panquecas não eram tão gostosas quanto as minhas ou da sua mãe.

Nós saímos logo em seguida e eu peguei um táxi, puxando um papel da minha mochila e falando o endereço da casa, que Bella havia me passado, para o taxista, torcendo para que Edward estivesse lá.

- Onde estamos indo, tio? – Henry perguntou, seus olhinhos castanhos olhando com curiosidade para tudo ao seu redor.

- Visitar um amigo. – Foi tudo o que eu disse, me sentindo um pouco nervoso.

Bella havia me dito – seus olhos castanhos demonstrando tanta dor e tristeza, que eu não sei como consegui ouvir tudo aquilo – que Edward era um bom rapaz e que ele entenderia tudo, mesmo se relutasse um pouco no começo. Eu já não tinha tanta certeza, no entanto. Ela havia ido embora, afinal. Isso poderia tê-lo mudado.

Comprovei tal coisa quando cheguei à casa, muito bonita por sinal, e a encontrei completamente vazia. O motorista já havia partido, então me aproximei da rua, pronto para esperar outro táxi, quando vi um cara saindo da casa vizinha e se aproximar.

- Você está querendo comprar essa casa? – ele indagou, sorrindo um pouco.

Eu assenti rapidamente, após um segundo de hesitação. Não tinha ideia de que a casa estava sendo vendida e muito menos queria comprá-la, mas se isso me ajudaria a chegar até Edward Cullen, bom para mim.

- Eu tenho o endereço da casa nova dele – comentou, começando a caminhar até sua casa e me chamando com a mão, em um pedido silencioso para segui-lo. – Um apartamento, na verdade, já que eu o visitei uma vez, mas enfim... Posso passar, se quiser.

Eu agradeci, segurando a mão de Henry com força. Ele estava praticamente escondido atrás das minhas pernas, já que sempre ficava tímido quando estava perto de alguém que ele não conhecia bem – exatamente como sua mãe.

Após pegar o endereço e agradecer, peguei outro táxi e não muito depois, estava parado em frente a um condomínio muito grande e bonito. Disse ao porteiro com quem estava querendo falar e o número do apartamento, e esperei ansiosamente enquanto ele ligava para o apartamento do pai de Henry.

- Sr. Cullen, me desculpe incomodar. – Paul, como aparecia em seu crachá, disse. – Mas há um rapaz aqui que insiste em subir para conversar com o senhor. Ele disse que é urgente.

Alguma coisa, um minuto depois talvez, foi dita do outro lado da linha, mas eu não consegui escutar. Paul então afastou o fone do ouvido, sorrindo um pouco para mim e Henry, escondido atrás das minhas pernas.

- Ele perguntou pelo seu nome – disse. – E o motivo de ter vindo aqui, se o senhor não se incomodar em dizer.

Engoli em seco, não muito certo do que dizer. Será que ele me deixaria entrar caso comentasse sobre o filho que estava comigo?

- Diga a ele que sou Jasper Hale – murmurei. – E que vim a pedido de Isabella Swan.

O porteiro franziu a testa, provavelmente não sabendo quem era nenhum de nós e repetiu tais coisas na linha.

Algum tempo depois, Paul informou que poderíamos subir, dando as informações necessárias. Eu agradeci e puxei Henry, apertando o botão do elevador e entrando no mesmo, procurando pelo último andar, o da cobertura.

Tudo ali gritava _riqueza_ e eu me perguntei, em um segundo de devaneio, como seria o apartamento do CEO-de-uma-empresa-Cullen.

O elevador apitou, informando que havíamos chegado ao andar e eu saí do mesmo, puxando Henry comigo. Assim que saí, vi um cara alto, um pouco diferente das fotografias que Bella mantinha escondidas e que eu vira após insistir muito. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando me viu, mas ele não disse nada, e eu caminhei até ele, sem saber como começar uma conversa.

_Oi, sou Jasper, amigo de Bella, e esse aqui é seu filho, que ela escondeu, pelo bem do senhor e segurança, durante toda sua vida e gravidez_...

Não, não parecia ser uma coisa boa.

Respirei fundo, e parei diante da porta dele, Henry ainda escondido. Tomei um fôlego e estiquei minha mão, tentando ser educado.

- Bom dia – murmurei. – Você deve ser Edward Cullen. Eu sou Jasper Hale, amigo de Bella.

Eu o assisti engolir em seco e assentir, erguendo a mão – um pouco trêmula, eu pude notar – e apertando a mão.

- Bom dia – murmurou de volta. – Eu sinto muito, não me lembro de você...

Eu assenti, novamente sem saber o que deveria falar. Poderia ter dito mil coisas, começado com muitas desculpas, mas não consegui fazer tal coisa. Ao invés disso, apenas puxei Henry de trás de mim, colocando-o na minha frente, sabendo – caso Edward fosse um cara esperto – que ele se veria naquele garotinho de três anos, que era totalmente a sua cara, exceto pelos olhos.

Eu o vi olhar para Henry e arregalar os olhos, sua boca se abrindo. Vi quando ele deu um passo para trás, talvez surpreso demais, e assisti quando ele intercalou os olhos entre mim e o filho.

Por fim, ele fixou os olhos em mim, em uma pergunta silenciosa, que eu imediatamente entendi.

- Sim – sussurrei, respondendo-o. – Ele é quem você pensa, Edward.

**Edward POV.**

_Loucura._

_Completamente loucura_.

Meus olhos encaravam o menino à minha frente, completamente parecido comigo, sem conseguir acreditar em tal coisa. Meu coração batia desesperado no meu peito e eu procurava olhar para todos os lugares, tentando entender, tentando encontrar uma resposta.

Demorei alguns minutos para me recompor, pedindo que Jasper e a criança que estava com ele, entrassem, indicando o sofá. Caminhei até o sofá da frente e me sentei, ainda nervoso demais.

Eu era _pai_?

Bella tinha ido embora grávida? Por quê? Por que ela não me contara? Por que eu só ficara sabendo de tal coisa agora? E onde estava ela?

Ela estava… morta?

- Eu posso te explicar tudo. – A voz de Jasper me tirou dos meus devaneios. – Tudo o que eu sei, pelo menos.

Eu assenti rapidamente, olhando para a criança que estava sentada ao seu lado, com a cabeça escondida atrás do braço esquerdo dele, me olhando às vezes.

- Eu só preciso manter Henry entretido – murmurou ele novamente.

_Henry_? Eu engoli em seco, sentindo meu coração apertar contra o meu peito. _Bella tinha dado ao nosso filho o nome do meu avô_. _Avô que ela sabia que eu idolatrava_...

- Certo – murmurei. – Ele precisava ficar por perto, não é?

Jasper riu e assentiu rapidamente, bagunçando os cabelos de Henry – cabelos tão bagunçados como o meu, iguais aos meus, da mesma cor...

Apontei para um canto da sala, onde tinha um tapete fofo, e vi Jasper se levantando e puxando a mochila. Ele colocou Henry lá sentado e abriu a mochila que carregava, retirando algumas coisas, alguns brinquedos, e entregando para ele. Eu vi quando Henry sorriu, puxando um caderno e algumas canetinhas, e começando a colorir.

Jasper então voltou, sentando-se no mesmo lugar de antes e enfiando a mão na mochila novamente. De lá, ele retirou um envelope pardo e colocou na mesa entre nós.

- Bella pediu que eu entregasse isso após conversarmos – murmurou ele, vendo meu olhar interrogativo.

Engoli em seco, assentindo, abrindo e fechando minhas mãos em punhos, sem saber se esperava ele falar tudo ou se já pegava o envelope de uma vez.

_O que poderia ter ali dentro_?

- Posso começar? – Jasper indagou, seus olhos cautelosos.

E eu apenas assenti, me encontrando incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu conheci Bella há quase quatro anos, em Pittsburgh – começou. – Trabalho em uma empresa de arquitetura de lá, não muito famosa, não tanto quanto a que você trabalha, pelo menos, e fui o encarregado para entrevistá-la. Imediatamente, assim que nos conhecemos, eu gostei dela. E fiquei impressionado com seu currículo também, já que ela trabalhava na mesma empresa que vocês.

Eu engoli em seco, assentindo rapidamente, meu coração batendo a cada minuto mais acelerado.

- Ela conseguiu o emprego, é claro – continuou –, e nós nos aproximamos. Eu a levava para almoçar e nós conversávamos, mas ela era sempre tão… distante e _triste_. Com o passar dos dias ela foi confiando em mim, mas não contou muito. Apenas disse que tinha deixado uma pessoa que amava para trás e que estava sendo difícil superar isso.

"Ela trabalhava muito, não conversava quase nada, e ia direto do trabalho para casa. no entanto, algumas semanas depois, eu fui vendo os sinais. Os enjoos que ela tinha, as tonturas, as vezes que ela desmaiou... Demorou um pouco, mas quando ela percebeu, ela ficou desesperada. E mais uma vez, confiou em mim."

A cada palavra que saía de sua boca, eu me encolhia mais contra o sofá, revivendo memórias que eu não queria reviver; memórias que me perseguiam desde o dia que ela me deixara, sem nem mesmo explicar o porquê.

- Ela era uma boa amiga e com o passar do tempo a tive como uma irmã – murmurou ele, tirando um peso das costas que eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha. – Ajudei-a nos primeiros meses, encontrando um lugar mais espaçoso para comprar, ajudando-a no trabalho. Tentei convencê-la a contar para o pai, mas ela nunca fez tal coisa. Ela disse que, para a minha segurança, era melhor que eu não soubesse de quase nada.

"Não entendi muito, mas não insisti. Como você deve saber, Bella é muito teimosa quando quer, e foi até mesmo difícil convencê-la a me deixar a ajudar. A barriga foi crescendo, os comentários na empresa surgindo, mas ela nunca ligou para nada. Desde que ela se acostumou com a ideia de ser mãe, ela estava radiante, falando que era um pedaço que sempre a ligaria a _você_. Isso a deixava sempre com um sorriso no rosto."

Eu olhei para o menino brincando em meu tapete, sem saber como reagir.

- Assim que soube que era um menino, ela resolveu lhe dar o nome de Henry, contando que era do seu avô. – Jasper sorriu. – Henry Charlie. Ela queria colocar seu sobrenome, mas devido a motivos que ela nunca me contou, achou mais _seguro_ não fazer tal coisa.

"Ela tirou a licença de quatro meses, mais um mês de férias, assim que ele nasceu. Eu ajudava sempre que podia, mesmo estando trabalhando porque, como eu disse, Bella se tornou como uma irmã para mim. Às vezes ainda tentava fazer com que ela me contasse um pouco sobre si, mas eu não obtive sucesso... Até pouco tempo atrás."

Eu me ajeitei mais no sofá, engolindo em seco, sentindo meu coração batendo cada vez mais acelerado.

- Ela contou? – consegui dizer, meus olhos fixos em Jasper.

- Não muito – suspirou. – Bella sempre foi uma boa mãe, uma excelente, fazendo de tudo pelo filho, sempre querendo lhe dar o melhor. Ela, de alguma forma, sabia como equilibrar, dando tudo para Henry e mesmo assim, não o mimando tanto. Ela sempre buscou fazer aquilo que achava que era certo, e nas últimas semanas começou a agir de forma estranha...

"Quando perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ela me explicou que no passado tinha se metido em uma coisa que não dizia respeito a ela, algo que envolvia desvio de dinheiro ou algo assim. Não quis me contar tudo, apenas disse que iria precisar fazer uma viagem, porque ela queria se livrar daquilo logo. Me falou sobre você, finalmente, e me pediu que viesse até aqui, lhe explicasse o que eu sabia e lhe entregasse esse envelope. Ela pediu que você protegesse Henry, independente de qualquer coisa."

Eu esperei durante um minuto ou dois, minha cabeça baixa, enquanto eu processava tudo o que tinha sido dito, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Quando ele não fez, levantei minha cabeça, o encarando e suspirando pesadamente.

- Desvio de dinheiro? – soltei. – Eu… eu não sabia de nada disso, ela nunca falou... Ela não disse um nome nem nada? Nem para onde iria?

Ele negou imediatamente, ainda calado, ainda me olhando. Eu tornei a suspirar, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como agir.

- Eu entendo que você precise de um tempo para assimilar tudo. – Jasper disse, sorrindo de forma gentil. – Vou deixar com você o nome do hotel e o número do quarto, assim como o do meu celular, caso você resolva entrar em contato.

Assenti, grato por isso, e já ia abrir a boca para dizer que tudo bem, quando Henry se levantou, caminhando até Jasper, seus olhos castanhos – tão iguais aos _dela_ – o fitando. Ele parecia meio envergonhado, o que me fez sorrir um pouco.

- Tio Jazz – murmurou –, eu _quelo _panquecas. A gente podemos ir comer?

- A gente _pode_ – corrigiu. – Claro que sim, pequeno, vamos passar em algum lugar e comer, ok?

Jasper se pôs de pé e puxou a mochila novamente, tirando um papel e anotando algumas coisas – provavelmente os dados que ele falara que ia me passar. Eu peguei o papel quando ele estendeu e fitei o menino, mais uma vez escondido entre suas pernas, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você conhece algum lugar por aqui com um bom café da manhã? – ele perguntou, enquanto segurava a mão de Henry.

Eu engoli em seco, me lembrando do café que eu tinha começado a preparar. Fiquei calado durante alguns segundos e então, antes que eu me desse por mim, soltei:

- Eu estava preparando algumas panquecas e bacon, caso você queira esperar um pouco – disse. – Não vai demorar mais do que alguns minutos...

Jasper ficou calado durante um momento e depois assentiu. Eu olhei para Henry, que parecia meio envergonhado, e depois segui para a cozinha, sentindo os dois atrás de mim.

Apontei para as cadeiras perto da bancada e não disse nada enquanto continuava a preparar o café da manhã, mesmo já não sentindo mais fome. Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto eu caminhava do fogão até o balcão, colocando tudo o que eu tinha ali.

- Como ele gosta da panqueca? – Eu me vi perguntando, após ter terminado tudo. Movi-me um pouco envergonhado, tentando entender como eu devia agir, mesmo que me sentisse confuso ainda.

- Com chocolate. – Jasper respondeu. – E ele gosta de tomar um copo de leite.

Assenti, seguindo até a geladeira e puxando o leite, enquanto engolia em seco. _Ele tomava café da manhã exatamente como eu_.

Após deixar tudo no balcão, sentei-me do lado oposto, eu e Jasper observando Henry comer. Ele derramava a calda e pedaços de bacon e panqueca por toda a sua roupa, mas não parecia se importar muito com isso, parecendo muito despreocupado. Quando terminou, Jasper agradeceu por tudo, pegando um guardanapo e limpando Henry.

- Acho que nós vamos agora – ele disse. – Entre em contato quando quiser, ok? Estarei aqui pelas próximas semanas.

Eu os acompanhei até a porta após Jasper juntar todos os brinquedos, voltando a guardá-los na mochila. Eu acenei quando eles saíram, a cada minuto me sentindo mais confuso, e fechei a porta atrás de mim, apoiando a cabeça contra a mesma e respirando fundo.

Alguns minutos depois, ergui a mesma e caminhei até o sofá, jogando-me no mesmo. Encarei o envelope na mesinha e ergui minha mão, trêmula, o pegando.

Respirei fundo, meu coração apertando dolorosamente contra o peito, me perguntando o que podia ter ali dentro. Fiquei parado, olhando para ele por um momento, procurando uma coragem que eu sabia que havia desaparecido completamente.

Minha mente viajou até minutos atrás, quando _meu filho_ estava dentro do meu apartamento, brincando. Lembrei-me de tudo o que Jasper tinha dito, de nós três na cozinha. Eu estava assustado, não tinha ideia do que fazer. Eu poderia simplesmente jogar o envelope fora, esquecer-me desse dia e seguir com a minha vida. Sabia que Jasper não voltaria a me procurar, sabia que ninguém me obrigaria a fazer nada.

No entanto, eu não consegui. Pensar em tal possibilidade – seguir em frente e fingir que nada tinha acontecido – causou um aperto em meu coração, e antes mesmo que eu me desse conta de meus atos, eu estava tirando o lacre do envelope e o abrindo.

Pronto para saber o que tinha lá dentro.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Desculpem-me o atraso, mas ando tão cheia de coisa pra fazer, que nem tempo pra postar direito estou tendo haha. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e espero muito conseguir postar no domingo que vem, então... deixem reviews!**

**xx**


	4. Capítulo Três

**Edward POV.**

Meus dedos trêmulos puxaram uma folha que havia ali e eu mal piscava, respirando de forma curta e rápida, me sentindo a cada minuto mais nervoso e ansioso. O envelope continha alguma coisa a mais, eu tinha certeza disso, mas mesmo assim eu o deixei de lado, abrindo a folha que estava em minhas mãos, e respirando fundo quando reconheci a letra _dela_.

Com o coração na boca e o estômago embrulhado, eu fechei os olhos por um momento, buscando um controle que eu sabia que tinha, mas não conseguia encontrar em nenhum lugar. Por fim, suspirei pesadamente e tornei a abrir os olhos, criando coragem o suficiente para ler a carta.

Edward, dizia.

_Caso você esteja lendo agora, é porque já sabe de tudo o que Jasper sabe. Provavelmente você já conheceu Henry, como eu pedi ao meu amigo que fizesse, e está cheio de perguntas rondando sua cabeça nesse momento._

_Eu sinto muito, mas não acho que possa responder todas – não posso correr o risco dessa carta cair em mãos erradas. Mas posso, sim, te contar sobre Henry._

_Ele é um ótimo menino e tem três anos. Nasceu na primavera, no dia 15 de maio, pela madrugada. É meio energético e gosta de brincar, como qualquer garoto saudável de sua idade, acredito. Ele é a coisa mais importante na minha vida e por mais que me doa estar viajando e o deixando para trás, eu adiei tal coisa tempo demais._

_Já passou da hora de resolver tudo isso._

_Eu espero um dia poder te contar tudo, realmente. Mas enquanto tal dia não chega, eu só peço que você cuide de Henry para mim. Sei que deveria ter te contado isso antes, sei que você ficaria radiante com a notícia, mas eu fiz o que achei melhor naquela época. Sei que você deve estar confuso e que talvez precise de um tempo, mas, por favor, só não deixe nada acontecer com Henry. Eu sei que com você ele estará seguro, sei que vocês se darão bem – vocês são tão parecidos..._

_Há fotos de toda a vida de Henry no envelope, assim como todos os documentos necessários, caso você queira, em um dia próximo, colocar seu sobrenome nele. Ou caso algo aconteça comigo._

_Eu espero que você compreenda, ou ao menos tente._

_E eu realmente sinto muito por tudo… mais até do que você imagina._

_Bella_.

Eu larguei a carta assim que a reli pela terceira vez, sentindo meu coração apertar enquanto eu lia "_caso algo aconteça comigo_". Eu tentei bloquear as memórias que tomavam conta de minha mente – um tempo feliz, onde eu mal podia esperar pela data marcada, pelo dia que ela se tornaria oficialmente _minha_. Mas uma semana após voltarmos de uma viagem que fizemos juntos, ela se foi.

Sem nem mesmo me dar uma explicação. Empurrei-me e me forcei a levantar do sofá, ignorando o envelope, onde havia as fotos que ela havia dito. Caminhei de um lado para o outro na sala, sem saber o que fazer, me sentindo a cada minuto mais confuso.

Eu tinha um filho.

_Um filho_.

Isso era grande, isso era muito. Isso mudava tudo na minha vida.

Parti em direção ao escritório que tinha no meu apartamento, ao lado do meu quarto, um minuto depois, certo de que o trabalho me ajudaria a me distrair e me esquecer de tudo por um tempo. No entanto, quando, uma hora mais tarde, eu me vi relendo o mesmo contrato pela décima vez, sem entender uma palavra sequer que estava escrita ali, eu desisti, decidindo que eu precisava conversar com alguém, precisava desabafar.

Eu precisava falar com o meu pai.

Puxei meu celular, ainda sentado à mesa do escritório e disquei seu número rapidamente, sabendo que ele não atendia mais no hospital aos finais de semana. Escutei o barulho de chamada três vezes e já ia desistir, quando ele atendeu.

– _Ei, filho_. – Carlisle atendeu, parecendo animado. – _A que devo a honra de sua ligação_?

Eu sorri um pouco, sem muito humor, e suspirei pesadamente, sem saber como começar aquela conversar.

– Você está ocupado, pai? – indaguei, minha voz soando baixa demais até para os meus ouvidos. – Eu estou precisando falar com você...

Eu ouvi o barulho de motor, percebendo imediatamente que ele estava dentro do carro. Indo para o hospital, atender alguma emergência?

– _Não, não estou_ – disse, parecendo perceber que eu não estava com um humor tão bom. – _Fui ao hospital deixar alguns papéis e ia voltar para casa. Por quê_?_ Aconteceu alguma coisa_?

Suspirei pesadamente, passando a mão por meus cabelos.

– Eu estou precisando conversar – murmurei. – Pode vir até meu apartamento agora?

Carlisle ficou calado por um momento antes de concordar, dizendo que estaria aqui em breve. Eu agradeci e me despedi, já sabendo que Paul não me avisaria da chegada do meu pai; tanto a entrada dele quanto do resto da minha família, estavam liberadas.

Permaneci inquieto na sala, meus olhos disparando até a carta e o envelope, ambos jogados no sofá. Eu caminhei até a eles e peguei o envelope com as mãos trêmulas, despejando seu conteúdo no sofá.

Imediatamente meu coração acelerou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto eu olhava para as diversas fotos que estavam ali. Haviam várias delas, de ultrassonografias, de quando Henry era pequeno... Mas a que mais chamou minha atenção foi a foto de Bella, com várias mechas de cabelo escapando do rabo de cavalo, e um menino enrolado em uma manta azul.

Eu a peguei, deixando que uma lágrima escapasse, vendo a mulher que, eu querendo ou não, ainda mexia comigo. Antes que eu percebesse, meu dedo indicador estava a acariciando na foto. Ela parecia tão bonita, tão maravilhosa, tão cheia de vida...

Uma batida à porta tirou-me de meus devaneios e eu rapidamente juntei todas as fotos, alguns documentos, a carta e coloquei de volta no envelope, antes de enxugar minhas lágrimas e ir até a porta. Eu a abri, tentando empurrar um sorriso para fora do rosto, mas acho que não obtive muito sucesso quando percebi o olhar que meu pai lançou, sua testa imediatamente franzindo.

– Entre – murmurei, dando-lhe espaço.

Eu vi seus olhos percorrem por toda a sala, antes de voltarem para mim. Caminhei até o sofá de outrora e me sentei nele, balançando a mão, em um pedido mudo para ele se sentar no sofá à minha frente.

– O que aconteceu, Edward? – ele já foi indagando, seus olhos arregalados, provavelmente um pouco assustado com a minha aparência. – _Você_ chorou?

Apertei minhas mãos uma na outra, sem saber por onde começar.

– Eu recebi uma visita e uma notícia inesperada hoje – soltei. – Ainda estou tentando processar tudo o que ouvi e vi, então, não sei bem por onde começar.

Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, me fitando com atenção.

– Comece pelo começo, por favor – pediu. – Farei o meu possível para acompanhar e entender, assim como não interromper.

Assenti, e respirei fundo, me inclinando e pegando o envelope. Não havia visto tudo o que estava lá dentro ainda, todas as coisas e tudo o mais. Brinquei com ele em minhas mãos, sabendo que meu pai tinha os olhos nele e suspirei, antes de começar a falar.

– Um amigo de... – hesitei. – Um amigo de Bella veio aqui hoje, querendo me entregar este envelope e me contar algumas coisas...

Meu pai arregalou os olhos um pouco, parecendo surpreso, e assentiu, em um gesto para eu continuar. Eu precisei respirar fundo outra vez antes de voltar a falar.

– Ele apareceu aqui com uma… criança – murmurei. – Mais precisamente, o filho que eu e Bella tivemos, e que eu não sabia até hoje. Um filho que, exceto pelos olhos, é a minha cara.

Carlisle me olhou incrédulo, seus olhos arregalados. Eu fiquei calado por um momento, enquanto ele parecia assimilar o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

– Um _filho_? – soltou, um minuto depois. – Mas… se vocês tiveram um filho, por que Bella nunca contou, nunca disse nada?

Eu dei de ombros, engolindo em seco, falando rapidamente tudo o que Jasper tinha me dito mais cedo, tentando me lembrar de todos os detalhes. Quanto terminei, tornei a abrir o envelope e estendi para Carlisle a carta. Eu mantive meus olhos nele enquanto ele lia, vendo seus olhos brilharem quando ele provavelmente leu o nome do neto. Quando ele terminou, puxei todas as fotos que tinham ali, passando para ele também.

Eu não desviei meus olhos dos dele enquanto ele passava todas as fotos, murmurando "incrível", "idêntico" e outras coisas mais. Meu coração batia de forma completamente desesperada contra o meu peito, esperando que meu pai tivesse um grande conselho.

Porque eu estava perdido.

Eu simplesmente não tinha ideia do que fazer.

– Você está pensando em dar as costas para essa criança? – Meu pai perguntou.

Suspirei pesadamente, dando de ombros.

– Não dar as costas – sussurrei. – Eu nunca faria tal coisa... Mas também não sei ser um pai, pai. Não sei como fazer tudo isso, não sei o que esperar... E não sei se sou capaz de tal coisa, depois de quase quatros anos sem ver Bella. Não sei se estou preparado...

Não precisei terminar de falar para que Carlisle entendesse. Ele e minha família sabiam, mais do que qualquer um, como eu tinha ficado no começo, logo após _ela_ me deixar. Eles me viram passar por todos os cinco estágios, me viram buscá-la por um mês, a querendo de volta, querendo entender por que ela tinha sumido sem mais nem menos, deixando uma carta e o anel de noivado para trás, assim como toda uma vida que já tínhamos e iríamos construir juntos.

– Você merece ter seu tempo para pensar, porque isso é muito, vai mudar sua vida – murmurou. – Às vezes você vai ficar desesperado, porque ser pai não vem com um manual e nem nada do tipo, e você não vai estar certo do que tem de fazer. Mas quando você ver um sorriso no rosto, uma nota alta, ou um desenho que ele vai fazer para você... Tudo vai valer à pena, você vai ver.

Sorri um pouco, assentindo, embora ainda me sentisse um pouco nervoso e confuso.

– Acho que vou ir com você para casa – sussurrei. – Se mamãe não souber disso o quanto antes... Não quero nem pensar no que ela vai ser capaz de fazer comigo.

Meu pai riu alto e assentiu, se pondo de pé. Eu o segui, pedindo que ele esperasse enquanto calçava o tênis e pegava tudo o que eu precisava para ir visitar minha mãe.

– Eu vou guardando todas as fotos no envelope, pode deixar – ele disse. – Esperarei aqui.

Alguns minutos depois, eu o segui para casa, uma música qualquer tocando no rádio, enquanto eu a cantarolava, querendo fugir um pouco de tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje. No entanto, um minuto depois, eu me vi me esquecendo da letra que pouco conhecia, as lembranças pelas quais eu estava lutando contra desde cedo, tomando conta de mim imediatamente.

**Flashback.**

_Eu bati meu pé ansiosamente contra o chão, verificando o relógio de minuto em minuto, sabendo que nós iríamos nos atrasar. Ergui minha mão direita, pronto para passá-la em meus cabelos, mas me contive; ele já era bagunçado o suficiente sem ter a minha ajuda._

_Escutei barulhos no quarto e franzi a testa, virando meu rosto em direção ao quarto. Tornei a escutar outro barulho e um xingamento alto. Coloquei-me de pé, por fim, e caminhei até o quarto que eu dividia com Bella, rindo imediatamente assim que vi a cena à minha frente._

_Diversos sapatos estavam espalhados ao redor do quarto, perto do _closet_, assim como algumas caixas. Bella estava sentada entre eles, o vestido que ela usava tinha subido um pouco, seus cabelos estavam escapando do coque que Alice insistira que ela tinha que usar._

_– O quê? – ela indagou, suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva, enquanto eu ainda ria, não conseguindo parar. – O que há de engraçado aqui_?

_Eu limpei uma lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto e me adiantei até a ela, estendendo a mão, disposto a ajudá-la a se levantar. Assim que ela fechou sua mão ao redor da minha, me puxou com força e eu, pego pela surpresa, acabei caindo ao seu lado._

_Bella riu alto, balançando a cabeça, e eu acabei rindo também, antes de puxá-la e fazendo com que ela se deitasse ao meu lado._

_Ela era tão linda..._

_Puxei seu rosto para perto do meu e tomei seus lábios em um beijo que começou calmo, mas que logo se aprofundou. Quando dei por mim, estava deitado de costas no tapete, em meio a tantos sapatos, Bella deitada em cima de mim._

_– Nós vamos nos atrasar – murmurou ela, descendo os beijos pelo meu queixo e pescoço, fazendo-me gemer e me esquecer de tudo, inclusive que havia um jantar em nossa homenagem, esperando por nós, na casa dos meus pais._

_– Não me importo – gemi._

_Ela riu e me beijou mais uma vez, antes de dar um pulo e se colocar de pé. Eu fiz um biquinho imediatamente, o que a fez rir novamente, e tentei puxá-la, mas ela foi esperta, se afastando até que não houvesse como eu a pegar, a não ser que eu me levantasse._

_– Isso não é justo – resmunguei._

_Bella revirou os olhos, sorrindo._

_– Vamos lá – disse, começando a juntar todos os sapatos. – Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo podemos sair e voltar para casa._

_Eu sorri para ela, assentindo de forma animada, e me coloquei de pé, começando rapidamente a ajudá-la a arrumar aquela bagunça. Ouvi o riso dela novamente e parei por um momento, olhando para aquela mulher que tinha mexido comigo de uma maneira que ninguém tinha._

_Peguei-me sorrindo enquanto ela resmungava, xingando minha irmã de todos os nomes possíveis._

_Bella era incrível, linda, única._

_E tudo para mim_.

**Fim do flashback.**

Senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas tratei de me recompor o mais rápido possível, já podendo ver a entrada da casa dos meus pais. Parei atrás do carro de Carlisle, esperando que ele digitasse a senha necessária para abrir o portão, e entrei atrás dele, estacionando na vaga vazia ao seu lado.

Nós descemos do carro quase ao mesmo tempo, e meu pai sorriu para mim, tentando passar algum conforto, eu tinha certeza. Peguei o envelope que tinha se tornado tão importante de repente, entrando na casa, sorrindo ao ver a porta do estúdio da minha mãe aberto.

– Mãe? – chamei, ainda parado na sala.

Meu pai havia caminhado até o sofá e se sentado lá, e eu sorri ao ver que ele estaria por perto enquanto eu contasse para a minha mãe. Se eu conhecesse Esme, ela ficaria com um pouco de raiva de Bella no começo, por ter escondido tal coisa de nós, já que ela era completamente louca para ter netos. Mas eu sabia que seu coração não ia guardar rancor por muito tempo e assim que ela visse as fotos de Henry, ela ia pedir para conhecer seu netinho.

– Edward! – Minha mãe apareceu retirando seu avental e limpando suas mãos sujas de tinta em um pano. – Você sumiu!

Eu encolhi os ombros um pouco, em um tom de desculpa, e a abracei assim que ela terminou de trabalhar com as mãos e o avental, beijando sua bochecha.

– O que o traz aqui, querido? – indagou, acariciando meu rosto. Ela franziu a testa um segundo depois, provavelmente notando meus olhos vermelhos pelo choro no meu apartamento e no carro. – O que aconteceu? Você chorou?

Suspirei pesadamente, dando de ombros e sorrindo para ela. Peguei sua mão e a puxei para o sofá, deixando que ela se sentasse ao lado do meu pai.

– Tenho uma coisa para contar, mãe – murmurei. – Escute tudo e depois você pode falar, ok?

Ela assentiu, parecendo um pouco confusa, fazendo um sinal com a mão para eu continuar a falar.

Comecei a contar tudo exatamente como eu tinha começado com o meu pai, falando da surpresa que eu tinha tido hoje. Eu vi seus olhos arregalarem quando eu contei do filho que Bella e eu tínhamos, e vi quando os mesmo olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ela ficou sabendo o nome dele, quando leu a carta, quando viu as fotos...

– Por que ela não contou antes? – indagou, enxugando as lágrimas, fitando a mesma foto que havia me deixado completamente encantado. – Oh, eu quero tanto conhecê-lo...

Sorri um pouco, sabendo que ela iria querer. Contei sobre o que Jasper havia dito, do endereço do hotel e Henry parecia ser tímido, exatamente como Bella.

E minha mãe não conseguia parar de sorrir.

– Quando eu vou poder vê-lo? – perguntou, sua voz um pouco rouca devido ao choro.

Suspirei pesadamente, olhando para o meu pai, esperando que ele me ajudasse. Eu nunca iria impedir minha mãe, meu pai e irmã de conhecerem o neto e sobrinho, mas eu ainda queria uns dias para poder processar tudo.

Tudo ainda era recente... E eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Esme, querida... – Meu pai se virou para a minha mãe. – Edward precisa de alguns dias para assimilar tudo, vamos respeitar, ok? Logo você vai conhecer seu neto e poder recuperar todo o tempo perdido, eu prometo.

Ela suspirou, mas acabou assentindo e concordou, se levantando e vindo se sentar ao meu lado. Sorriu gentilmente para mim, acariciando minha mão e a apertando entre as suas.

– Você vai ver, ser pai é algo maravilhoso – murmurou. – Sei que você está um pouco assustado agora, o que é normal, já que você recebeu a notícia completamente de surpresa, mas assim como Bella ficou um pouco ansiosa quando descobriu que estava grávida, como o amigo dela disse, você vai se acostumar.

Assenti.

– Obrigado, mãe – sorri, inclinando-me e beijando sua bochecha. – Eu vou pensar esses dias e te conto quando decidir procurar por Jasper, eu prometo.

Ela sorriu, assentindo também, aparentemente feliz pela minha resposta.

Fiquei com meus pais até à noite, que foi quando Alice chegou e eu contei tudo para ela também. Ela reagiu exatamente como nossa mãe; um pouco com raiva de Bella no início, mas logo ansiosa para conhecer o sobrinho, já falando sobre um possível quarto que ele teria naquela casa. Eu tentei freá-la, mas desisti depois da terceira tentativa.

Quando fui embora, ela ainda estava comentando sobre isso com a minha mãe.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. Se no dia a dia meu trabalho me deixava exausto e eu adormecia com grande facilidade, hoje rolei na cama por horas, tudo o que tinha acontecido voltando à minha mente com força total.

Inclusive mais lembranças, que eu tinha conseguido ignorar durante todos esses anos, vieram com força, e eu logo me vi perdido em mais uma.

**Flashback.**

_Eu assoviei alegremente enquanto pegava a chave e abria a porta de nossa casa, sorrindo um pouco ao encontrar todas as luzes apagadas. Eu sabia que Bella tinha lutado até o último minuto me esperando acordada, mas a reunião havia demorado mais do que eu esperava e já se passavam das dez da noite._

_Movi-me o mais silenciosamente que pude, colocando a pasta sobre o sofá e retirando meu terno. Bocejei, enquanto retirava minha gravata, louco por um banho e louco para deitar na cama com minha noiva._

Noiva.

_Essa palavra sempre conseguia fazer com que sorrisse._

_Entrei no quarto, esperando ver Bella deitada ali, mas franzi a testa quando não encontrei. Confuso, já ia me virar, mas escutei um barulho no banheiro e vi a luz acesa, e sorri._

_Caminhei até lá, retirando meus sapatos e abri a porta devagar, sorrindo ao ver a banheira completamente cheia, Bella deitada dentro da mesma, seus olhos fechados, espumas escondendo seu lindo corpo dos meus olhos._

_Retirei minhas roupas, tentando não fazer muito barulho, e caminhei até a banheira, ajoelhando-me ao lado da sua cabeça. Prometi a mim mesmo que iria apenas observá-la durante alguns minutos, mas antes mesmo que me desse conta, estava me aproximando de seu pescoço delicado, sentindo seu perfume natural exalar dali._

_Escutei seu gemido baixo quando comecei a beijar seu pescoço, descer pelos seus ombros, e depois voltar, subindo até a sua orelha. Um sorriso cresceu em meu rosto quando ela esticou os braços, abraçando minha cabeça por trás, puxando-me mais para si._

_– Hmmm... – gemeu. – Oi._

_Eu ri baixinho, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha devagar._

_– Oi, baby – sussurrei, infiltrando minhas mãos dentro da banheira e acariciando seus seios. – Por que está tomando banho tão tarde_?

_Bella riu, trazendo o lábio inferior para dentro da boca e mordendo._

_– Não consegui dormir – resmungou. – Eu não sei mais dormir sem você..._

_Eu senti um imenso sorriso tomando conta de meu rosto e empurrei Bella um pouquinho para frente, sentando-me atrás dela na banheira, deixando que ela apoiasse a cabeça em meu peito._

_– Em breve você nunca mais precisará se preocupar em passar uma noite sem mim – sussurrei, brincando com o anel que estava em seu dedo. – Eu prometo._

_Eu ouvi sua risadinha e fechei os olhos, beijando o topo da sua cabeça._

_– Te amo, baby – suspirei. – Muito._

_– Eu também, Edward – ela respondeu. – Demais._

_E eu apenas sorri, sabendo que nada mais precisaria ser dito._

**Fim do flashback.**

Bufei alto, enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo meu coração se apertar. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha tais lembranças, tanto tempo desde que eu tivera meu último sonho com ela...

Mas naquela noite, por mais que eu tivesse demorado a dormir, eu sonhei – e muito. Sonhos dela nunca me deixando, sonhos da gente se casando, sonhos dela grávida, eu acompanhando cada passo da gravidez, vendo sua barriga crescer em frente aos meus olhos.

Sonhos que me fizeram acordar às seis da manhã, lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto. Eu era a merda de um maricas.

Até quando? Até quando ela iria mexer comigo desse jeito?

Corri mais tempo na academia naquele dia, tentando evitar pensar no que tinha acontecido ontem. Preparei meu café da manhã, sentindo uma emoção diferente tomar conta de meu coração enquanto comia minha panqueca e tomava meu leite, exatamente como Henry na manhã passada. Tentei me concentrar em contratos novamente e foi difícil, mas eu não desisti depois de algum tempo, como ontem. Forcei-me a resolver tudo o que eu tinha pendente, só saindo do escritório quando dei por satisfeito – e a fome falou mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa.

Almocei por ali mesmo, preparando uma coisa qualquer. Nos domingos geralmente eu não tinha regras quanto à comida; era livre para fazer ou pedir qualquer coisa que me desse vontade.

Saí um pouco, resolvendo caminhar e aproveitar o dia. Quando voltei, já se passavam das cinco da tarde, e eu ainda pensava no que iria fazer quanto a Henry e Jasper.

Nos próximos dias que se seguiram, eu continuava a pensar em tal coisa, a cada dia que passava o muro que eu tinha construído ao meu redor se desfazendo e a ideia de me afastar daquela criança e ignorá-la se tornando mais dolorida e insuportável. Quando a quarta-feira chegou, eu me vi pegando o papel que Jasper me entregara – guardado cuidadosamente na minha carteira – e digitando os números do seu hotel.

– _Alô_? – Ele atendeu, parecendo um pouco sonolento.

– Ei, Jasper, é Edward – murmurei, olhando o relógio e vendo que se passavam das oito da manhã. – Eu te acordei?

Ele riu um pouco e eu escutei o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e fechando. Talvez ele estivesse compartilhando um quarto com Henry e ele ainda estivesse dormindo...

– _Tudo bem, Henry me acordaria daqui a pouco de qualquer maneira_ – tornou a rir. – _Aconteceu algo_?

Suspirei pesadamente, empurrando meu cabelo para trás e encarando os papéis à minha frente, sabendo que não iria mais conseguir me concentrar neles enquanto não conversasse com Jasper e… _meu filho_ novamente.

– Eu queria encontrar com você e Henry hoje… na hora do almoço – sussurrei, antes que perdesse a coragem. – Pode ser?

Jasper ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo – apenas alguns segundos, talvez, mas eu estava tão ansioso que pareceu durar um ano – antes de rir baixinho, pela terceira vez.

– _Claro, Edward_ – disse. – _Você se importa de vir almoçar aqui no hotel_? _Henry gostou de uma comida daqui na segunda e eu prometi levá-lo até lá embaixo hoje, para comermos novamente..._

Eu me vi soltando um sorriso involuntário.

– Tudo bem, claro – respondi. – A que horas você quer que eu esteja aí?

– _Hmmm..._ – murmurou. – _Apareça por volta de uma da tarde, pode ser_?

Eu combinei tudo com ele e me certifiquei de ter o endereço correto do hotel antes de desligar, chamando por Jessica e pedindo que ela abrisse um espaço na minha agenda de meio dia e meia até às quatro da tarde.

Eu iria encontrar com Jasper novamente.

E _meu filho_.

E isso, pela primeira vez em dias, não me assustou.

* * *

**N/A: Oi, meninas. Era pra eu ter postado ontem, mas me esqueci completamente haha. Postei no outro site e nem mesmo me lembrei de vir aqui, então, desculpem-me pelo pequeno atraso. Espero que gostem do capítulo (;**

**Até (cruzem os dedinhos) domingo que vem! hihi**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Jasper POV.**

Eu tentei ser esperançoso ao decorrer dos poucos dias que se passaram, sabendo que Edward realmente precisava de um tempo. Procurei distrair Henry e aproveitar um pouco das minhas férias, levando-o para passear, indo à lojas de brinquedos… tudo para mantê-lo o mais entretido que eu pudesse.

E mesmo assim, ele ainda me perguntava de Bella todos os dias.

Eu sabia que ele sentia falta da mãe – mãe que nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo longe dele antes – e que era natural fazer essas perguntas constantemente, já que ele tinha apenas três anos e havia algumas coisas que não conseguia compreender. Porém, mesmo assim, eu me via sentindo meu coração apertado, _toda vez_ que ele erguia aqueles olhinhos para mim e me perguntava quando sua mamãe iria voltar.

Eu sempre dava a mesma resposta, dizendo que ela voltaria assim que pudesse e que, enquanto isso não acontecia, nós dois nos comportaríamos, para que ela ficasse feliz quando voltasse e visse que tínhamos nos comportado direito. Isso sempre fazia com que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto e eu me via livre da mesma pergunta até o dia seguinte.

Na segunda à noite, desci até o salão do hotel, decidido a jantar com Henry ali. Ele adorou o prato que comeu e adorou se sentir uma "pessoa grande" – como ele se chamou – por ter jantado no mesmo lugar que tantas outras pessoas, e me fez prometer que voltaríamos ali em breve.

Na terça eu o levei até um parque, rindo baixinho quando o vi conhecendo outras crianças e se divertindo com elas. À noite, quando voltamos para o hotel, ele estava tão cansado após brincar o dia todo que eu mal tive tempo de alimentá-lo e dar um banho. Eu o estava vestindo quando ele adormeceu, o que me fez sorrir.

Cuidar de uma criança era uma coisa que dava trabalho e cansava – bastante. Mas eu estava gostando disso. Bella era como uma irmã, Henry como um sobrinho. E passar esse tempo com ele estava sendo ótimo, melhor do que quaisquer outras férias que eu já tive.

Terminei de ajeitar Henry na cama e me sentei no sofá, não me sentindo assim com tanto sono. Puxei meu notebook e o liguei, torcendo para que eu tivesse uma notícia de Bella, já que já haviam se passado quase quatro dias desde que chegamos.

Conectei-me à internet e abri o navegador, digitando o endereço do meu e-mail. Passei meus olhos rapidamente pela caixa de entrada e sorri imediatamente quando vi um e-mail novo.

Um e-mail de Bella.

Eu cliquei nele imediatamente, ajeitando-me mais no sofá, ansioso por boas notícias.

Ei, Jazz, dizia.

_Estou bem, não se preocupe. Desculpe-me por demorar a entrar em contanto... Me adaptar ao horário e ao novo trabalho foi um pouco mais difícil do que eu achava que seria._

_Eu espero que esteja tudo indo bem por aí e espero ter boas notícias... Como está Henry_? _E… Edward_? _Você já entrou em contato com ele_?

_Vou tentar entrar em contato logo. Sinto saudades de Henry. Muita. Dê um beijo nele por mim, ok_?

_Obrigada por tudo, Jazz._

_B._

Eu sorri ao ler o e-mail da minha melhor amiga, sabendo que ela queria fazer mais perguntas, mas estava se contendo. Cliquei em responder e comecei a digitar um e-mail, dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem, que Henry sentia a falta dela, mas que eu estava fazendo o possível para ele se divertir. Contei sobre o parque que tínhamos ido hoje e sobre o que fizemos lá. E disse que Edward já sabia sobre o filho e que agora eu estava dando um tempo para ele assimilar tudo.

Naveguei pela internet mais um pouco, antes de fechar a tela do notebook e guardá-lo novamente na mala. Troquei-me rapidamente, me jogando na cama logo em seguida. Sorrindo um pouco por ter conseguido ter notícias de Bella, adormeci rapidamente, já pensando no dia que Henry e eu teríamos amanhã.

Acordei, horas mais tarde, com o som do meu celular tocando. Fiquei um pouco surpreso por Edward estar ligando e estar querendo se encontrar conosco apenas alguns dias depois de saber de tudo, e tudo o que consegui foi rir um pouco, porque Bella realmente o conhecia bem. Ela sabia que ele nunca iria ignorar o filho.

Tomei um banho rapidamente, aproveitando o fato de Henry estar dormindo, e separei sua roupa. Ele ainda não gostava das panquecas do hotel e como só gostava disso no café da manhã, eu o levava até uma lanchonete que havia ali perto. Sempre separava roupas simples, já que ele sempre se sujava.

Quando ele acordou, eu o vesti rapidamente, deixando o banho para quando voltarmos. Sorri ao vê-lo comer, sempre deixando pedaços de bacon e panqueca caírem na sua roupa, assim como a calda de chocolate e o leite. Eu comi somente algumas torradas e tomei um café, não sentindo muita fome naquele momento.

Brinquei um pouco com ele e dei-lhe um banho quando a hora do almoço se aproximava, pensando em como lhe contar que alguém se juntaria a nós hoje.

– Henry... – comecei, passando a esponja em suas costas, sorrindo um pouco ao vê-lo brincar. – Você se lembra de quando fomos visitar alguém no sábado?

Ele parou de brincar, erguendo sua pequena cabeça e me fitando.

– Quando comi panqueca? – ele indagou, fazendo com que eu risse um pouco.

– Isso mesmo, amigo – disse, soltando a esponja e começando a jogar água onde eu havia ensaboado antes. – Então, ele vai vir almoçar conosco hoje, tudo bem?

Henry assentiu, empurrando seus pequenos brinquedos. Eu estendi a pequena caixa, onde seus brinquedos estavam ficando, e o ajudei a enxugá-los, antes de guardar. Puxei-o da banheira, o enxuguei e vesti, sorrindo quando tentei pentear seus cabelos.

– Pronto? – indaguei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu, assentindo. Terminei de calçar seus tênis e desci para o salão, Henry de mãos dadas comigo, observando tudo ao seu redor, se mostrando bastante curioso, como sempre.

Eu nos levei até a mesa que tinha reservado e o sentei ao meu lado, erguendo minha mão e olhando o relógio.

Edward estaria aqui em breve.

**Edward POV.**

O resto da manhã pareceu se arrastar, e eu me encontrava a cada minuto mais ansioso. Eu sabia que se quisesse podia deixar as coisas do trabalho para lá por um dia, já que eu trabalho nos finais de semana e sempre tinha tudo adiantado. No entanto, eu não gostava disso e me vi tentando resolver todos os problemas que eu podia resolver.

Por volta das onze, eu fui interrompido pelo toque insistente do meu celular, o qual eu havia ignorado durante os dez primeiros minutos. Deixei a ligação cair mais uma vez, mas resolvi atendê-lo quando a pessoa insistiu novamente. Peguei o celular e atendi, após ver no identificar que era a minha mãe.

– Ei, mãe – cumprimentei. – Desculpe não atender antes, estava ocupado com alguns contratos.

Ela riu.

– _Está tudo bem_ – disse. – _Desculpe por insistir, mas é que eu queria perguntar se você ia vir almoçar aqui hoje, como você faz nas quartas_...

Eu engoli em seco quando me lembrei de tal detalhe, sabendo que Esme ficaria animada demais quando eu contasse que eu tinha outros planos para aquele dia.

– Oh, mãe, me desculpe – suspirei. – Eu meio que… fiz outros planos...

Eu não podia vê-la, mas podia dizer com quase certeza de que ela estava franzindo a testa naquele exato momento.

– _Planos_? – indagou. – _Quais planos_?

Eu podia mentir, dizer que teria uma reunião de emergência ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Porém, sabia que ela iria descobrir eventualmente e sabia que ela não iria gostar de tal coisa.

– Eu vou almoçar com Jasper e… Henry – soltei. – Desculpe por não ter avisado antes, mas é que… foi meio que uma decisão de uma última hora.

Esme ficou calada durante um minuto, antes de soltar um gritinho animado, que me fez rir também.

– _Isso é ótimo, querido_! – ela disse. – _Você pode convidá-los para jantarem aqui hoje, por favor_? _Eu sei que você está querendo um tempo ou algo assim, mas… eu realmente quero conhecê-lo, Edward_...

Suspirei pesadamente, apoiando meu cotovelo na mesa e apertando meu nariz. Eu sabia que meus pais – assim como Alice – estavam um pouco ansiosos para conhecer Henry e que eles estavam tentando respeitar o espaço que eu pedira... Eu só não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

– Eu vou perguntar ao Jasper – respondi, após pensar durante mais tempo do que o necessário. – Não sei se ele vai aceitar, então… não fique muito animada, mãe, por favor.

Ela riu. E eu acabei sorrindo, sabendo que ela estava animada e feliz por saber que tinha um neto.

– _Me ligue assim que souber, ok_? – pediu. – _E por favor, pergunte ao Jasper o que meu netinho gosta de comer. Eu quero fazer isso para ele_.

Eu senti meu coração saltar contra o meu peito e simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir, mesmo não entendendo o por quê. Saber que minha família tinha aceitado Henry, mesmo só o tendo visto por fotos, fazia com que eu me sentisse… _feliz_.

– Certo, mãe – revirei os olhos. – Assim que eu sair do almoço, eu deixo você saber.

Combinei com ela tudo e desliguei logo em seguida, voltando para o trabalho. Juntei todos os papéis e guardei tudo por volta de meio dia e meia, já pegando meu terno e tornando a colocá-lo; estava na hora de ir para o hotel.

Caminhei até a mesa de Jessica, que ficava próxima à minha porta, e enquanto terminava de organizar uns papéis para entregar para ela, comecei a passar umas instruções.

– Transfira os compromissos mais urgentes para amanhã pela manhã, por favor – comecei. – Eu não acho que volto para a empresa hoje, tenho alguns problemas pessoais para resolver. Depois que você tiver tudo resolvido, está dispensada pelo resto do dia. Qualquer problema, é só me ligar.

Jessica me olhou com os olhos um pouco arregalados, porque eu raramente saía mais cedo da empresa. E mesmo assim, quando eu saía, sempre voltava.

– Sim, senhor – disse por fim. – Pode deixar.

Eu assenti, e me virei, indo para o estacionamento e dirigindo rapidamente até o hotel, que não ficava tão longe dali. Deixei minha pasta dentro do carro e saí do mesmo, entregando a chave para o manobrista. Parei por um momento na porta do hotel, respirando fundo, meu coração a cada minuto mais acelerado. Em poucos minutos eu o veria novamente, Henry.

_Meu filho_.

Balançando a cabeça e procurando me acalmar, entrei no hotel, caminhando até o salão, varrendo-o rapidamente com os olhos. A calma que eu havia adquirido alguns segundos atrás pareceu evaporar assim que coloquei os olhos em Henry, e eu aproveitei que Jasper e ele não tinham me visto ainda para observá-lo.

Eu o vi brincar com os talheres que estavam ao lado do prato, erguendo-os com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Aproximei-me um pouco mais da mesa, de modo que ainda não podia ser visto, somente para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos castanhos. Os mesmos olhos castanhos _dela_. Observei cada detalhe do seu rosto pequeno, vendo como seu nariz enrugava, como ele sorria... E por fim, parei em seu cabelo bronze, completamente bagunçado, exatamente como o meu. Vi quando ele pegou o copo de suco – grande demais para suas mãos ainda pequenas – e tomou um longo gole, deixando algumas gotas caírem em sua jaqueta, e me vi sorrindo antes que me desse conta de tal coisa.

Aproximei-me a passos largos, sabendo que estava alguns minutos atrasado, e parei diante de Jasper, que sorriu assim que me viu, se pondo de pé e esticando sua mão.

– Ei – cumprimentou, voltando a se sentar. – Sente-se, Edward, vamos pedir.

Eu me sentei, sorrindo um pouco, e observei Henry, que estava me olhando com os mesmos olhos curiosos _dela_. Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo meu coração apertar um pouco, e balancei a cabeça, querendo afastar tais pensamentos.

Eu tentei conversar o máximo que pude durante o almoço, mesmo que Henry parecesse um pouco envergonhado. Ele não falou muito enquanto degustava de sua comida, se sujando às vezes. Eu via Jasper rir e tentar limpá-lo um pouco, somente para desistir depois, já que aparentemente ele ia se sujar novamente.

– Eu tenho um convite para fazer... – falei assim que terminei de comer, antes que perdesse a coragem. – Minha mãe… eu contei para ela tudo, assim como meu pai e minha irmã, e ela quer muito conhecer vocês...

Jasper assentiu, me fitando com curiosidade.

– Ela insistiu para que eu fizesse o convite hoje – continuei. – Ela está meio… ansiosa...

Jasper riu.

– Posso entender isso – disse. – Claro que vamos. Não quero incomodar, mas já que sua mãe parece querer muito conhecer Henry, vamos sim. Você já tem um horário mais ou menos?

Engoli em seco, remexendo em meu guardanapo no colo, sem saber como dizer a outra coisa que eu estava pensando.

– Eu queria... – murmurei. – Se não for problema, é claro, passar o dia com Henry hoje, conhecê-lo um pouco, pode ser? Você pode ficar por perto, é claro. Queria fazer algumas perguntas também, se estiver tudo bem.

Jasper sorriu.

– Sem problemas, Edward – disse. Ele abriu, logo em seguida, a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular. Com um sorriso constrangido ele o puxou e suspirou. – É do trabalho, preciso atender. Você pode ficar de olho nele durante um minuto? Eu volto já.

Assenti rapidamente, e o vi se levantar, bagunçando o cabelo de Henry antes de se afastar da mesa. Voltei os olhos para a criança que parecia quieta demais e notei seus olhos presos em mim.

– Como você se chama? – perguntou.

Eu segurei um sorriso, erguendo a mão e a passando pelos meus cabelos.

– Edward – respondi, o olhando.

Ele assentiu, enrugando sua pequena testa, movendo os lábios lentamente.

– _Edwad_? – indagou.

Eu soltei uma risada, balançando a cabeça. Dei de ombros, meio que assentindo. Eu realmente não esperava que uma criança de três anos conseguisse dizer todas as coisas corretamente, ainda mais o meu nome.

– Pode me chamar assim, se quiser – disse.

Ele sorriu um pouco, virando-se na cadeira, em minha direção, ainda me encarando.

– Eu posso tomar _solvete_? – indagou, e eu sorri, sem saber o que responder.

– Eu não sei – murmurei. – Você tem que perguntar ao seu tio Jazz.

Ele franziu a testa.

– Você não gosta de _solvete_? – tornou a perguntar.

Ri baixinho, balançando a cabeça.

– Eu gosto – respondi. – Muito. Qual é o seu sabor favorito?

Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os seus dentes pequenos.

– Chocolate! – gritou, e várias pessoas de outras mesas nos olharam, o que me fez sorrir novamente. – Gosto de tudo com chocolate!

Eu senti um sentimento desconhecido tomar conta de mim, enquanto olhava para aquela criança que tinha surgido na minha vida há poucos dias, mas que já mexia comigo de uma forma inexplicável. Ele gostava do café da manhã do mesmo jeito que eu, gostava de chocolate assim como eu... E eu simplesmente não sabia como agir.

– É o meu favorito também – disse, por fim, ainda sorrindo.

Eu não me lembrava a última vez que tinha sorrido tanto assim.

– _Sélio_? – indagou.

Ele pareceu menos tímido depois disso, contando de quando Jasper o havia levado até uma sorveteria e de como ele tinha se sujado com sorvete de chocolate. Eu sorri para isso, assentindo, vendo como ele tropeçava em algumas palavras e como ele tentava acertá-las depois que eu, gentilmente, o corrigia.

Quando Jasper voltou, ambos estávamos conversando ainda, e ele pareceu ficar feliz por isso, entrando rapidamente no assunto. Eu insisti em pagar pela conta, ignorando os protestos dele, e nós subimos para o quarto dos dois, porque Jasper disse que Henry precisa ao menos trocar a blusa.

Foi um dia interessante, que passou mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Nós fomos tomar sorvete e eu ri bastante de Henry se sujando mais uma vez, o que fez Jasper sorrir. Ele me contou várias coisas sobre meu filho, não comentando muito sobre Bella, o que eu agradeci. Eu ainda não sabia o que pensar exatamente depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e por agora preferia me focar em Henry.

– Você planeja… partir em breve? – indaguei, engolindo em seco. Eu não sabia exatamente por que, mas pensar em Henry indo embora... – Quer dizer, eu sei que tem suas obrigações, seus trabalhos...

– Não, tudo bem – ele sorriu, nós dois sentados no banco de uma praça observando Henry brincar. – Eu entendo. Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar, mas estou de férias durante dois meses...

Assenti, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava olhando para mim.

– E… _Bella_? – perguntei. – Ela tem data para voltar?

Jasper suspirou.

– Não sei, Edward, realmente – disse. – Eu gostaria de poder te contar mais, te dizer no que ela se meteu, mas não faço ideia. Ela me mandou um e-mail, dizendo que está bem e que sente saudades do filho, mas só.

Tornei a assentir.

Nós mergulhamos em um silêncio depois disso, nem confortável e nem desconfortável. Eu apenas observei Henry brincar, atento a todos os movimentos dele, rindo um pouco de quando ele tropeçava e caía, se levantando logo em seguida, não deixando isso o impedir de se divertir.

– Ele é meio desastrado, não é? – Eu me vi perguntando alguns minutos depois.

Jasper riu, balançando a cabeça.

– Sim – disse. – _Meio_ é bondade, na verdade. Ele puxou Bella nisso, eu chuto. Desde que Henry começou a andar que ele cai, às vezes sem motivo algum.

Assenti, suspirando pesadamente ao me lembrar de Bella.

Será que eu pensaria nela para sempre?

Eu levei Henry e Jasper de volta para o hotel não muito depois, combinando de ir buscá-los dentro de uma hora e meia. Eu já ia arrancar o carro, quando me lembrei de fazer a Henry uma pergunta.

– Ei! – chamei os dois, que tinham começado a subir os degraus para entrar no hotel.

Jasper olhou para trás, parando e começando a voltar em direção ao carro, trazendo pela mão um Henry muito sujo.

– O que foi? – ele indagou, inclinando-se um pouco e se apoiando na janela aberta do carro.

Eu sorri.

– Ei, Henry, qual é a sua comida favorita? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu imediatamente, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

– Lasanha! – disse, animado. – E _cacholo_ quente!

Eu assenti, acenando e voltando a dizer que estaria de volta em breve. Liguei para a minha mãe no meu caminho para casa, informando-lhe do que Henry gostava. Ela pareceu ficar um pouco desesperada por ele gostar de duas coisas, o que me fez rir, mas disse que daria um jeito e estava bem feliz quando eu finalizei a ligação.

Tomei um banho rápido, e me peguei me lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, sorrindo em todos os momentos. Eu não tinha ideia do que seria da minha vida daqui para frente e muito menos o que aconteceria quando os dois meses de férias de Jasper acabassem, mas eu havia gostado de passar um tempo com Henry.

E queria repetir esse dia novamente.

Em breve.

Vesti-me de forma casual, rindo ao me lembrar de Henry se sujando e Jasper comentando que levaria uma roupa extra para a casa dos meus pais. Eu liguei novamente para a minha mãe, perguntando se ela precisava que eu levasse alguma coisa.

– _Ele gosta de alguma sobremesa ou algo assim_? – indagou, fazendo com que eu sorrisse.

– Ele gosta de chocolate, mãe – murmurei, ainda sorrindo. – Assim como eu.

Eu desliguei logo em seguida, ajeitando meus cabelos e pegando tudo o que precisava antes de sair do apartamento, mais uma vez me dirigindo para o hotel.

Jasper estava terminando de arrumar a pequena mochila de Henry, mas logo desceu. Ele pareceu meio tímido no começo, como mais cedo, mas logo se soltou, dizendo que queria ir ao parque que havíamos ido naquele dia novamente.

E isso fez tanto eu quanto Jasper rirmos.

Henry foi ficando mais calado a cada minuto que passava, tímido novamente após eu comentar que ele conheceria três novas pessoas naquele dia.

– Eles são meus pais – eu falei, parando diante do portão e digitando a senha. – E minha irmã. Você vai gostar deles, você vai ver.

Henry assentiu, seus olhos castanhos muito abertos olhando a casa ao redor.

Jasper o ajudou a descer do banco de trás assim que chegamos, e Henry se escondeu atrás das suas pernas, o que me fez sorrir. Eu passei minha mão em seus cabelos, em uma tentativa de dizer que estava tudo bem, e ele sorriu para mim, ainda escondido.

Ergui minha mão para bater à porta, mas antes que fizesse tal coisa, a mesma se abriu, revelando minha mãe, muito ansiosa, que já começava a olhar para Jasper e para o menino escondido atrás de suas pernas.

Jasper pegou Henry pela mão e o puxou um pouco para o lado, o que fez minha mãe sorrir. Ela o analisou, de cima a baixo, e levou a mão ao peito, enquanto lágrimas tomavam conta de seus olhos.

– Oh, tão parecidos... – murmurou. – Ele é lindo.

Eu sorri para ela assentindo e apresentei Jasper rapidamente. Ele ergueu a mão e apertou a da minha mãe, que ainda parecia não conseguir manter seus longes longe de Henry.

– Oi, garotinho – sussurrou, ajoelhando-se e ficando à altura dos olhos dele. – Como você se chama?

Henry olhou rapidamente para mim e eu assenti, em um gesto para ele responder. Ele voltou, então, seus olhos para minha mãe e sorriu.

– Henry – disse, parecendo todo orgulhoso de si.

– Oh, é um belo nome, rapaz – minha mãe riu. – Você está com fome? Eu fiz um jantar especial para você...

Ele abriu os olhos, sorrindo, assentindo rapidamente.

– O que você fez? – perguntou.

– Henry! – Jasper ralhou, e ele parecia estar segurando o riso.

– Está tudo bem, Jasper – disse Esme, olhando para ele rapidamente antes de voltar a olhar para Henry. – Bom, Edward disse que você gosta de lasanha e cachorro quente, e eu fiz os dois. Você pode escolher o que comer.

Henry sorriu ainda mais, se aquilo realmente fosse possível.

– Como se diz, Henry? – Jasper tornou a falar, balançando sua mão gentilmente.

– _Obligado_ – murmurou, fazendo nós três rimos.

Minha mãe se pôs de pé após dizer que não era nada e ofereceu sua mão ao meu filho, que a pegou após encolher os ombros. Ele soltou a de Jasper e deixou que Esme o guiasse para dentro de casa. Meu pai escolheu aquele momento para sair de seu escritório.

Eu o vi olhar rapidamente para mim e Jasper, antes de fitar minha mãe e descer seus olhos para o menino que estava ao seu lado. Ele sorriu imediatamente, o que me fez sorrir também, e se aproximou com os passos cautelosos.

– Oi – disse baixinho. – Eu sou Carlisle, pai de Edward. Como você se chama?

Henry, no entanto, não parecia estar prestando atenção em meu pai. Seus olhos estavam grudados no sofá, onde a pasta e o estetoscópio do meu pai se encontravam.

– Aqui tem um médico? – ele perguntou, olhando para todos nós.

Meu pai sorriu.

– Eu sou um médico – disse. – Por quê? Você tem medo de médicos ou agulhas?

Henry sorriu, balançando a cabeça de forma negativa.

– Eu sou um menino _glande_ – respondeu. – Eu _quelo_ ser um médico e cuidar de gente quando eu _clescer_, igual eu vi um monte de gente fazendo quando fui ao hospital.

O sorriso do meu pai se tornou maior, claramente orgulhoso por _seu neto_ estar dizendo aquilo, mesmo que ele ainda fosse uma criança e que sua opinião fosse mudar umas trinta vezes.

– Oh, então tudo bem – disse. – Você quer ver meu estetoscópio?

Henry fitou Jasper novamente.

– Eu posso, tio Jazz? – perguntou.

Jasper assentiu.

– Só cuidado, ok?

Henry soltou a mão da minha mãe e caminhou até o sofá, meu pai o seguindo. Nós o assistimos olhar o estetoscópio com atenção, um sorriso no rosto, e eu sorria enquanto meu pai colocava o aparelho em seu ouvido, mostrando a Henry como usar.

– E Alice, cadê? – eu perguntei a minha mãe, parado ao lado dela, ainda mantendo meus olhos em Henry e meu pai. – Eu pensei que ela já estaria aqui...

Ouvi minha mãe rir.

– Eu não consegui entrar em contato com ela – suspirou. – Ela tinha um dia cheio hoje no trabalho e em seus cursos. Não sabia que Henry viria, poderia ter dito a ela ontem à noite, quando ela avisou que chegaria tarde.

Assenti, mesmo sem saber se ela estava olhando para mim ou não.

– Bom, vamos jantar? – Ela disse, alguns minutos depois.

Henry estava parado, sentado no sofá, escutando algo que meu pai dizia. Ele assentia rapidamente, seus olhinhos curiosos, mostrando que tinha entendido. Meu pai ouviu o que minha mãe havia dito e se pôs de pé, mas Henry não parecia estar muito interessado no jantar agora.

– Vamos jantar. – Meu pai sorriu, guardando seu estetoscópio na mala e estendendo a mão para Henry. – Quando acabarmos, eu posso te mostrar novamente.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo um pouco e se pondo de pé, aceitando a mão do meu pai. Nós seguimos então para a sala de jantar, e eu parei por um momento na porta, vendo toda a comida que minha mãe havia preparado.

– Cozinhando para um batalhão, mãe? – brinquei, e ela revirou os olhos, rindo um pouco. – Não acho que apenas nós cinco vamos dar conta de comer tudo isso...

Ela deu de ombros, seus olhos se tornando amorosos ao olhar para Henry. Eu sorri para ela quando vi isso, andando até a mesa e puxando uma cadeira para me sentar.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso quando Henry soltou a mão do meu pai e caminhou até a cadeira ao meu lado, tentando puxá-la. Eu sorri para ele e o ajudei, sentando-o e ajeitando o guardanapo em sua camisa, em uma tentativa de evitar que ele se sujasse tanto.

Meu pai se sentou na ponta da mesa, como sempre, e minha mãe do seu lado, Jasper ao lado dela. Eu me virei para Henry, que fitava a mesa com atenção.

– O que você vai querer comer, carinha? – indaguei.

– Não sei – disse.

Ele olhou para a lasanha e para o cachorro quente, parecendo não conseguir se decidir entre os dois. Ergui minha mão e me servi um pouco de lasanha, não sabendo quanto tempo ele ficaria ali pensando. Mas quando ele me viu me servindo, pediu a mesma coisa.

E isso me fez sorrir, o que me surpreendeu um pouco.

Pelo resto do jantar, eu me vi travando uma batalha interna, enquanto observava como meus pais interagiam com o… _meu filho_. Me vi mais uma vez surpreendido pelo sentimento que tomou conta de mim enquanto eu o via comer a lasanha, parecendo muito contente, vários pedaços da mesma caindo pela sua roupa. E enquanto eu o olhava, era impossível não pensar em sua _mãe_ e me perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido de tão urgente para ela deixar tudo o que tínhamos e simplesmente partir, privando-me de ver Henry crescer.

Peguei-me sorrindo enquanto ele comia o bolo de chocolate, sua boca toda suja, suas bochechas lambuzadas. Sorri ainda mais quando ele dirigiu aqueles olhos castanhos para mim e sorriu. Ele parecia tão feliz ali, tão à vontade com todos nós, mesmo nos conhecendo há tão pouco tempo, mesmo sendo tímido.

E mais uma vez fui surpreendido por aquele sentimento desconhecido por mim.

– Você não quer bolo, _Edwad_? – Henry perguntou, ainda me fitando, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

Eu ri. Servi-me de um pedaço, sentindo os olhos dele ainda em mim, e decidi aproveitar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia o que seriam de meus dias daqui para frente, mas, por mais que tudo aquilo ainda me assustasse um pouco, eu já tinha decidido que não iria conseguir ficar longe de Henry.

Afastar-me simplesmente não era uma opção.


End file.
